Call Me Again
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: She always had a frail health, that's why Haruka was always in hospitals or at home, and that's why she never made friends... That is, until that wrong call, which would change her life. HarukaxIttoki And a bit of EveryonexHaruka I guess
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHH! I can't believe I forgot it!"

Everyone turned when they heard the scream, looking at a boy with red hair and eyes that was in a total state of panic while searching for something in his bag without much success.

It was a holiday and he needed to meet his friends in front of one of the temples to take pictures but he forgot where it was!

"Ugh… Tokiya will kill me! Ah… But there's no other way, it would be better if I call him…Er… What's his number again?"

He had dropped his cell phone in a lake prior to this event and had bought a new one but forgot to put his friends' numbers in it. He was such an idiot, he realized now.

"W-Well, I called him many times before", he said while scratching his head, "Maybe…"

-00-

She couldn't stand the white ceiling.

"Doctor, is she better?" Her mother asked, trying to probe an answer out of him.

"Yes, but I think she needs to stay a while longer just to be sure." The doctor assured the obviously worried mother.

"I understand…" The mother said in reply to the doctor, and then she turned to Haruka and asked her, "Haruka, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine… I guess." Haruka didn't feel like talking much today.

"Do you want something? Like hot cocoa?" her mother asked, curious to know if Haruka was really feeling better, "Ah! I mean, is that okay doctor?"

"Yes, there's no problem." The doctor replied courteously.

"Then… Haru-chan…?" Her mother left the question hanging in the air to get a response from Haruka.

"Ah… Yes." Haruka politely said, silently thanking her mother's kindness.

"Okay then, I'll go and buy you something dear. Hm… I'm going to put my purse here, if someone calls me say that I can't talk to them."

"Yes, mother." Came the short, yet well-mannered reply.

"Well, miss Nanami, I need to go," the doctor annouced, "If you need anything just press the red button, okay?"

"Okay." Haruka murmured in reply.

And then the door closed, leaving Haruka to her thoughts. She stared outside just so she wouldn't look at the white walls.

It was a nice day, sunny with nice weather. Due to that many people were outside and enjoying themselves.

She sighed because she had never been able to do that. Ever since she was a child she had frail health, and had been living almost all of her life in hospitals or in her house (she was even taught at home!), so she couldn't enjoy being outside as much as she wished.

She stared again, this time at the hospital's ground and saw some people visiting their friends.

"I know I should be happy to be well but… It does feel lonely here; I wish I had someone that could visit me beside my parents and grandmother."

~TRIM TRIM

"Huh? It's mom's… Cell phone?"

-00-

"Hello?"

"Ah! Sorry wrong number!", said Ittoki when he heard the feminine voice, "I wanted to call my friend!"

"Ah… Wait!" Haruka said in such a rush that she immediately blushed because of her need to get in touch with the outside world.

"Hum?" Otoya asked, wondering what this girl was gonna say.

"S-Sorry, it's just that the first time I talked to someone besides my parents and grandmother…", said the voice with hesitation, "I know that it will sound strange but… I-If it's okay… Could we talk a bit?"

"…"

'Whoa, that was an unexpected question after calling a wrong number!' Otoya thought to himself, smiling slightly.

"…Hello?" Haruka spoke into the phone, scared if the person had hung up on her.

"Oh sure, no problem!" he said with a laugh, "My name is Ittoki Otoya, and you are?"

'Her voice had sounded so lonely and sad… I couldn't refuse! It would be something heartless to do.' Otoya thought. 'Maybe I could lift her spirits somehow!'

"Na… Nanami Haruka", answered the voice.

"Okay Nanami-chan, what do you want to talk about?" Otoya inquired in his nicest voice.

"I'm not sure", she whispered, clearly embarrassed, "I don't know a lot of things to talk about…"

"Well, in this case… Would it be okay If I asked you about something?" Otoya asked, trying to get her to not be embarrassed.

"Yes." Haruka squeaked.

"Why would you talk with someone that you don't know?" Otoya was curious to know the answer, because it wasn't everyday a total stranger would talk to someone over the phone.

"Ah… That's because I hardly receive visits in the hospital." Haruka confessed, blood rushing to her cheeks. She was glad that Ittoki-kun wasn't able to see her.

"Huh? But what about your friends or family?" Otoya was obviously confused, as his voice held a hint of disbelief.

"My parents work a lot and my grandmother lives far from here", she answered, "And… I don't have friends."

"Why?", he asked surprised, "I-I mean, you sound like a nice person, it would be strange if you didn't have any friends!"

"I have a frail health. Ever since I was a child," she whispered, "I couldn't go outside as much as I wished and I was homeschooled. That's why I couldn't make friends."

"Oh…"Otoya breathed into the phone.

Now he understood why she sounded so sad, it must be lonely being confined and without someone to talk to. No wonder she didn't mind talking with a total stranger.

"…Ittoki-kun?" Haruka questioned after a short period of silence had fallen over them.

"Yes?" Otoya asked.

"Do you have friends?" Haruka was interested in hearing the strange boys answer.

"Yep! There's Tokiya, the guy acts like he's anti-social but he's actually really nice. Then there's Natsuki, who loves to bake, but his food tastes really awfull! Once I fainted after eating it!", he said, listing his friends' names, "There's also Syo, Ren, Masato and Cecil!"

"It sound's fun… Having friends like that." Haruka muttered, wishing that she could have friends to hang out with.

"Yes, it's really fun!" he said with a happy voice that made Haruka want to meet him.

"Ack!"

"What happened?" asked Haruka in a worried voice.

"AH! I forgot that I was going to meet them!"

"Eh?! S-sorry! It's because of me that you'll be late!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Hum? Oh, no, it isn't your fault!" he reassured her, "It's my fault, I didn't remember where I was supposed to go in the first place."

"B-but you mentioned that you wanted to call a friend right?"

"W-Well, to be honest I bought this new cell phone and forgot to get everyone's numbers", he said embarrassed, "That's why I called the wrong number."

"Oh… I see…" Haruka said with a small and gentle smile, "I'm kind of glad for that, otherwise I couldn't have talked with you!"

"Nanami-chan…" Otoya whispered, stunned that someone would want to talk to him.

"Well, shouldn't you call your friend?", she said, sounding a bit sad, "Thank you. I liked talking with you!"

"Could I call you tomorrow?" Otoya asked, totally serious, as compared to his cheerful voice.

"Hum?" Haruka asked, unable to comprehend what he had just said.

"W-Well, my cell phone shows the number that I dialed so I could call you again!" Ittoki blushed, stuttering a bit out of sheer embarrassment.

''I don't think it would work…" Haruka disclosed, trailing off as she spoke.

'"Eh? Why?" Otoya asked, obviously sad because he wouldn't be able to talk to her again.

"Because this is my mom's cell phone." Haruka publicized, embarrassed because she didn't have a phone to call her own. But, to be fair she had no need for a cell phone, as there was no one for her to talk to.

"Oh… Well, in this case you could take my number and call me when you can right?" Otoya supposed.

"I-If you don't mind…" Haruka stuttered.

"I wouldn't! Don't worry!" he said with a warm voice, "I will be waiting for it."

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

…Please be merciless when correcting my mistakes because I really want to learn how to write stories in English(which isn't my first language)

… Christ, I feel embarrassed posting this, but the fact that there's so little stories with Nanami annoys me and made me try writing something. (read crap)


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up early than the normal, the sky was dark but she could see the sun on the horizon.

She walked to the window and opened it, looking outside even if she couldn't see a lot, feeling a chilly breeze touch her skin.

For the first time she was happy.

Haruka closed her eyes when the first solar rays reached her face, smiling when the gentle warmth filled her cold body.

It reminded her of the stranger that she talked to yesterday… His gentle and warm voice was like the sun… He sounded so happy that she couldn't help but also smile and feel happy too!

She opened her hand, looking at the piece of the paper like it was a treasure. She was so scared to lose the number that she slept holding it, afraid to lose contact with her "first friend".

"Hello Haru-chan, I wanted to visit you before work…"

"Hi, mother!"

"My, my… You look so happy, did anything nice happen?"

"Eh? Nothing unusual, I just woke up feeling better", she said blushing a bit before remembering the scrap of paper. She asked, "Hm… Mom, could I ask a favor?"

"Anything you need that I can give I will give dear."

"I…", she gulped, holding the paper with more strength, "Can you buy a cell phone for me?"

"A cell phone?"

"Y-Yes… That way I can call you, daddy and grandma when you can't visit me"

"Oh… I see", answered her mother, "Hm… I will try to buy one for you today, and I will see if I can deliver it at lunch, okay?"

"Thank you very much!" Haruka said, barely her happiness.

"Wow! I should've bought you one earlier if I knew that you would be so happy!", her mom teased, happy that her daughter was finally smiling.

"Y-Yes…"

She didn't like to lie, but she doubted that her mother would agree with her talking to a stranger that called by accident.

-00-

"Otoya, why did you skip the meeting yesterday?", asked Syo.

"Ah… Well… I forgot the place where we were supposed to meet." Otoya said sheepishly.

"You could've called one of us", Masato said.

"Hum… I forgot to register everyone's numbers", He said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I don't believe it… But then again it's you," Tokiya said, while face palming, "Quickly, register everyone's numbers now before you forget."

"Ok, ok, I will… Huh? Someone's calling me?" he wondered, confused when he didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" He answered with an uncertain tone.

"… Ittoki-kun?" A shy, female voice asked, uncertain if it was him or not.

"Nanami-chan!" Otoya exclaimed, his voice becoming friendly in a second.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked shyly.

"No, no." he answered, "Ah! Did you find a phone to use?"

"Yes… My mother bought me a cell phone."

"Really? Why?" Otoya asked, curious to know the answer.

"I told her that I wanted it to call her, dad and grandma", she answered feeling a bit guilty, "… I don't think that she would allow me to have one if I told her the truth."

"Aw~You don't have to feel guilty!", he said, trying to cheer her up, "Anyone would do the same in your situation… I think."

"Otoya, who are you talking with?" asked Tokiya, curious as to know what had made Otoya happy in a split second.

"Hum?" Otoya replied, still somewhat dazed by the fact that he was actually conversing with this mysterious and kind girl.

"Oh… You're talking with someone?" Haruka wondered.

"Ah, Yes! Remember when I talked about Tokiya yesterday? It's him!"

"Yes, I remember!" Haruka exclaimed, excited to hear another person whom she may be able to talk to.

"Yesterday? When did you have the time to…" Syo wondered, "Wait a minute, you didn't go because you were with someone?"

"No way! It was because I forgot the place!" Otoya said, denying the accusation.

"Am I troubling you again?" Haruka asked in a concerned voice.

"No, no!" Otoya said trying to reassure her when he felt someone taking his phone, "Hey!" He cried in both alarm and surprise.

"Hello." A sexy, charming voice breathed into the phone.

"Hello?" Haruka spoke into the phone, wondering who it could be.

"AHHH! Ren give it back!" Otoya yelled, trying to grab his cell phone back but without much success.

"What's your name my lovely lady?" The voice- Ren- asked, with a sensual hint.

"Eh?! ...It's… Nanami… Nanami Haruka." Haruka figured that if he was using Ittoki-kun's phone, then he must be Ittoki-kun's friend.

"You don't need to feel nervous, I don't bite-hard." he chuckled, "My name is Jinguji Ren, pleased to meet you… Or should I say… Hear you?"

"Ah… Pleased to m- hear you too Jinguji-san." Haruka said, reverting back to her friendly, yet shy voice. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Ren stop making her feel embarrassed!" Exclaimed a voice- a somewhat childish voice.

"I couldn't help it, she has an adorable voice," Ren teased, as he felt someone taking the phone out of his hands.

"Hello Nanami-chan~!" Came a voice that was neither Jinguji-san's or Ittoki-kun's voice. 'It must be someone new.' Haruka thought.

"I'm Shinomiya Natsuki, pleased to talk to you~!"

"Hello Natsuki-kun," she answered, giggling a bit because of the enthusiastic voice.

"Wah~ Ren's right you have a cute voice~ I bet you're also cute!"

"Natsuki, you shouldn't flirt with Ittoki's girlfriend," Ren teased.

"Eh?!" Haruka exclaimed in surprise.

"Guys…! She isn't my girlfriend!" Ittoki said, finally snatching his cell phone back and ending the call before he could feel even more embarrassed.

-00-

On the other side of the line Haruka only heard the embarrassed teen screaming before ending the call.

She chuckled a little.

He wasn't lying when he said that his friends were fun, and she couldn't help but wish to meet them, thinking of how nice it must be.

"I hope I recover soon." Haruka said aloud as she sighed.

-00-

"Explain." Tokiya said with a serious face

"Explain what?" Otoya asked, confused.

"You mentioned about us yesterday, so we can assume that you meet her yesterday," continued Masato, "… You didn't meet anyone this morning because we were with you, but you also claim that you didn't meet her this afternoon."

"Well… That's…"

"…Unless you lied." Masato concluded.

"No! I didn't lie!", he said sounding offended, "I tried to call Tokiya yesterday but because I didn't remember the number I called the wrong one! That's how I 'met Nanami-chan!"

"You what?" said Tokiya with a expression that said "Are you crazy?"

"W-Well then when I was about to hung up she asked if I could talk to her…" Otoya said, trailing off because he knew it sounded insane.

"…Let me get this straight: You dial a wrong number and then you spend your time talking with a total stranger without thinking how dangerous it would be?!" Syo exclaimed in disbelief.

"…She sounded really lonely and sad, I couldn't say no." Otoya said, trying to defend himself.

"Then why she didn't call her friends?" Ren wondered aloud.

"She doesn't have any." Otoya replied.

"That's imposs-" Masato started to say, but Otoya cut him off.

"She has frail health so she couldn't leave the hospital or her house. That's why…" Otoya explained.

A short silence filled the room.

Natsuki broke the silence when he mused aloud, "Hm… You said that Nanami-chan never had friends right?" He looked at Otoya for confirmation and Otoya gave him a slight nod of the head.

"So, why don't we visit her?" Natsuki finished, smiling brightly while looking at all of them.

"Nice idea" Ren agreed, "I'm curious to meet this girl in person."

"Yes! I can cheer her up with my homemade cookies!" said Natsuki with an excited voice.

Another silence fell on the room. No one had the heart to tell him that would be bad.

Now Otoya was scared for the girl's life.

-00-

"Hello?"

"Nanami-chan"

"Ah! Ittoki-kun!"

"Could you please tell me where your hospital is? We're planning to visit you!"Otoya exclaimed in a happy tone.

"Eh?!" The female cried in surprise.

Now that was… unexpected, not that she was going to complain. To be truly honest she was feeling really happy with that!

"Nanami-chan?"

"S-Sorry I was spacing out," she apologized and then told him what hospital and what her room number was.

"We will visit you tomorrow ok?" Otoya asked, trying to confirm if it was okay to do so.

"Ok!" Otoya smiled when she confirmed it.

"Nanami…"

"Yes?" she asked when she noticed his worried tone.

"Please don't eat anything that Natsuki offers, okay?"

"Sure…" Nanami said, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Well, bye! See you tomorrow!" Otoya sung in a cheerful voice as he hung up.

'I can't wait until tomorrow!' Haruka thought as she felt her heart about to burst from happiness.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

HOLY COW!3 revies, 4 Favs and 6 Follows?I would be happier if my jerkass outlook worked and showed who are these kind souls that liked this o_o

God, this was so cheesy and corny I can't…!

And about the other STARISH guys… I'm not sure if I will put hints of them liking her "that way", the only thing that I'm sure is that I'm a total FAGGOT that loves Ittoki/Haruka

…

Kay, let's go to the reviews:

EaglefootMoonflightVipertail: That's one long nick eh?XD*Headshot*

Ahem, thanks for your kindness Eagle-missu, I appreciate it!

Kawaii Dream: Hey girl!

HAHAAH, I thought about that because I work in telemarketing and this idea came to my mind XD

I know right?Ittoki is the cutest guy ever!I hope I live up to his adorable cuteness XD

Really?Your favorite pairing is IttokixHaruka?Horay! I'm happy to hear that!Hehe, I'm glad that my writing is good enough, but I wish I had more knowledge to pull my true style of writing(that's way longer and detailed)

doctorwhogirl666:How nice of you to say that!

Yep, I agree, to little of Haruka and Ittoki, where's mah fluffly?!0_0, And I will try to update as fast as I can!XD


	3. Chapter 3

He was feeling nervous, now that they would finally meet her.

"I bet you're also cute!"

He remembered what Natsuki said yesterday, and even if never thought about it before now it made him wonder...

Was she small?pretty?thin?tall?Nice(of course she was nice he corrected himself)

"Ittoki~ Where's her room?", asked Natsuki with a cheerful smile.

"Hum... I think it's room 7"

"Eh~This place is big~ I wonder where's her room?"

"Maybe we could ask someone"

"Yes!Hey!There's a doctor drinking coffe, Let's ask him~!"

"Hey, wait a minute Natsuki!"

"Doctor!"

"...Yes?"

"Do you know where's room 7?"

"Room 7?", asked the doctor arching a eyebrown

He thought it was suspicious, why would anyone visit Nanami if she was never visited by people that weren't her relatives?

"...What's the name of the patient?"

"Nanami Haruka"

"... Next corner."

"Ok~Thank you!"

-00-

Today was another day that her mother wouldn't visit her, but this time she wasn't feeling sad, to be honest, she was kind of anxious, so she was close to the window, even if she was sure that she wouldn't recognize anyone.

"I'm curious... What does he looks like?", she hummed trying to imagine her "mysterious friend".

Maybe she would get it wrong but for some reason she believed that the owner of the gentle and cheerful voice would be a cute person.

-00-

"Excuse us...", Ittoki said, opening the door, but it looked like the person inside didn't notice us.

She's cute.

That was the first words that came to his mind when he stared at the girl close to the window, her silk red(or was is it dark pink?) hair flowing because of the wind, which let he see her pale skin that looked soft to the touch.

But that wasn't the most interesting thing about her.

Her eyes had a curious and interesting color, he wasn't sure if it was golden, lime or a mix of them, but the effect that the sun created with them made her eyes look like pure gold.

"Haru-chan~", said Natsuki hugging the girl, surprising her,"I knew it! You're so cute!"

"Ah… Hello?", she said, sounding unsure, while sort of patting the tall guy's head.

"Hum… Hello… Nanami-chan?", said Ittoki blushing a bit.

"Huh?Ittoki-kun?"

"Eh? You recognized me?"

"I recognized your voice", she answered giving a smile.

"Whoa!You look cuter when you smile!", said Natsuki hugging her tighter.

"Can't… Breath…"

"Natsuki! You're going to suffocate her!"

"Huh? Ah! Sorry!"

"I-It's fine", coughed Haruka.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to bring you a glass of water?"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry", she smiled.

He blushed again.

"Hum? Ittoki-kun? Are you feeling unwell? Your face's red.", she asked sounding concerned.

"N-No I'm fine", he said scratching his head feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Say… Haru-chan, do you know who I am?"

"Hum…"

"I talked with you yesterday~"

"…Shinomiya-san?"

"Right!", he answered putting a pretty box with a pink lace in her hands, "That's my handmade cookies, I made it for you!"

"Thanks.", she said, touching the lace with the intention to open the box, but when she was Ittoki making signs to not open it she thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea, "…But I can't eat it right now, my doctor said that it's better to not eat sweets."

"Ah… What a shame."

In the background Otoya let a sigh of relief.

"But I appreciate the present", Haruka said, giving a bright smile, "I'm happy that you guys are visiting me."

"You're welcome", smiled Otoya, "How… How are you feeling today?"

"Better than the last days, the doctor even said that at this rate I could leave sooner than the expected"

"That's nice to hear"

"Yes, and I want to thank you for that."

"Huh? Me? Why? I didn't do anything?"

"That's not true", she said shaking her head, "Even if we didn't talk that much it meant a lot to me, I feel stronger because I'm happier now."

"W-well, I feel happy talking with you too", he blushed when she flashed another of her warm and wonderful smiles.

… He couldn't help it! She was too cute and he knew that her smile would melt anyone's heart!

…Ok, maybe not anyone, he thought thinking about some of his friends.

"Hey Haru-chan~", asked Natsuki cuddling the girl again, but with less strength, "Can we visit you again?"

"I would love to!"

"Nice!Ren wanted to visit you too, but because Ittoki said that they would allow only two of us to see you…"

"I said that because Ren's dangerous"

"Dangerous?"

"Eh…He's a bit of a playboy", he explained, "But don't worry that I wouldn't let him do anything funny with you!"

"Funny?", she blinked with a curious tone.

"N-Nothing"

"Ok?"

"Say Haru-chan, did you ever thought about where do you want to go after you get out of the hospital?",asked Natsuki, to Otoya's relief.

"No, I never thought about it."

"Hum?Really?", said Otoya blinking, "Then if you don't have anything to do you could come with us!"

"Eh?Is that ok?"

"Yes…!Oh, but I hope you can recover before our holiday ends"

"Oh…", she replied looking slight down.

"Ah!But I'm sure that you can make it!", Otoya panicked when he saw her smile disappearing, "B-Besides, we can always talk with each other right?"

"Yes", she nodded, now looking more determined, "I-I will try my best to recover as fast as possible!"

"That's the spirit!"

-00-

It was a fun day, she was feeling a bit tired, but it wasn't that kind of numb feeling like before(even if her body ached a bit because of the hug Natsuki gave her), it was kind of a nice feeling.

Besides, she was able to finally meet her "mysterious friend".

"I was right, he's a cute person", she giggled, recalling how cute he looked, being red like a tomato.

"Miss Nanami?"

"Huh?Hello mr. doctor"

"I wanted to ask you about something."

"…Yes?"

"There was these boys that were asking about your room's number", he said, making Haruka freeze, "I thought that they were lost but they said that they came to visit you… But I'm sure you were never visited by them before."

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Gah!You two stop being sweethearts!

Wait, don't stop.

Kay, I have nothing better to say, so let's go to the reviews!

Ah!You guys are cute, you know that?

RoxyStar05:Well, it's not exactly a bad thing, I like corny and cute stories XD, but I'm happy you like my corny story :D

MikageHime:Here the chapter!Wah~ How cute!I feel happy that you want to read this w

Amulet Skyla:Exciting? =*w*= *pukes raibows*, hehe, glad that you think so!

EaglefootMoonflightVipertail:I'm made of 99% corny fluffy and the rest is humor/drama XD

:Yeah!I really wish they would end together, they are so cute and feel so comfortable around each other right?

doctorwhogirl666:Well, not anyone, and I need to think about how I can make Tokiya and Masato act nice with her, because I want them to Friends!Yay!*headshot*


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka was frozen like a statue.

"Then, why these guys wanted to visit you?", asked the doctor.

"That's…", she started, feeling unsure and dropping her gaze.

"I'm asking you because I'm concerned about your well being", reassured the doctor when he saw that the girl was feeling uneasy.

"I knew them thanks to a coincidence", she carefully said, not wanting to lie but not telling the whole true either, "It was when you weren't here, that's why you didn't know about them."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, they're really kind, so…!"

"It's fine", said the doctor when Haruka was looking at him with a pleading "puppy eyes", "If you know them then I don't see a reason to stop them from visiting you."

"Thanks a lot doctor!", she said, feeling relieved.

-Next Day-

"Huh? There's a new message…", Haruka noticed, "Sorry, but I'm a bit busy today, so there's a chance that I can't visit you "

"What a shame", she said, feeling a bit sad, but smiling after that, touched by his words, "Ittoki-kun sure is kind… Hum…"

She wasn't still 100% good to get out, but the doctor said that she could walk a bit around the hospital, because fresh air would do good things to her(besides, he concluded that she must be feeling sick of being bedridden for weeks).

"Today is the first day that I will be outside this room…", she said looking at the clothes her mother gave her, "It's a shame that it's such a cold and clouded day."

-00-

"Oh, looks like Ikki dropped something", Ren said, picking a piece of paper, "Nanami Haruka, room 7 in street… Hum, looks like it's the girl's address."

Maybe he could make a visit to her?

He was curious, at first he didn't think anything about the matter, only that it was a funny situation, but when Natsuki wouldn't stop babbling that the girl was cute and Ottoya was blushing like crazy(he always thought that his friend was too hyper to even think of love) and saying nice things too he got curious.

"…Ren, where do you think you're going?", asked Masato, serious as always.

"Going to visit someone"

"The others asked us to watch the house, we can't leave it."

"Let's just close it, nothing will happen, besides, I won't take a long time", he said taking his coat and going outside when he noticed someone following him, "Why are you following me?"

"Because I know you and you're probably going to visit the girl that Ittoki talked about", he said, closing the door because he knew that it didn't matter what he said, his friend wouldn't give up, "I'm pretty sure that he wanted to protect her if she was close to you."

"I feel wounded, I wouldn't do anything funny with her… Unless she wants"

"Drop the act because you aren't fooling me."

-00-

"Hum… I guess It's nice…", she said, staring at her reflection, trying to open the door of her room to go out when she suddenly bumped into someone, falling on the floor, "S-Sorry!"

"My, is that the famous Nanami Haruka?", asked a stranger with a baritone voice, which she thought it was familiar, "Here, let me help you."

'Where did I hear this voice before?', she asked herself while she looked up, meeting with a handsome guy that took her small hand and helped her stand up.

"Ren, you can let go of her hand"

'Ren?Ah!It's one of Ittoki's friends!'

"Ah…!Good morning Jinguji-san", she said bowing slight.

"Oh? You remember my name? I feel flattered", said Ren taking the hand he was holding and giving it a soft kiss, "Nice to meet a lovely lady as you"

"Eh?", that was the only sound she could make, blushing a bit.

"… Ren, stop it, she looks uncomfortable"

"Fine, fine."

"I'm sorry for that", Masato apologized, "He flirts with every woman he sees"

"Ah! No it's ok!"

"See? She doesn't mind"

"Stop to distort the girl's words."

'It looks like they are good friends… I wonder if he's also one of Ittoki-kun friends?'

"Hum… Excuse me", she said with a soft voice, "But… Are you one of Ittoki's friends too?"

"…Yes, my name is Hirijikawa Masato", he answered with a polite voice.

"N-nice to meet you, Hirijikawa-san", she bowed.

"Say… Little lamb, where were you going?", asked Ren.

"Huh?"

"We can escort you, we heard from Ikki that you are a bit sick isn't that right?"

"Ah, I feel better now", she thanked them, "Ah! But I can't trouble you with that!"

"No, no, we came just to see you, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Well, ok then… To be truly honest I tend to get lost easily."

-00-

"What's with this face Otoya?", asked Tokiya seeing his friend down(which is something difficult to happen).

"I don't know, suddenly I started feeling unwell… Like a bad thing was going to happen."

"… Maybe something happened at home?"

"Masato is there, I don't think we need to worry.", Tokiya said, purposely not mentioning Ren because he knew the guy was reckless.

"Huh… Now that you mentioned it, I feel worse."

"…Then, why don't you call them to confirm if everything is alright?"

"Yes, good idea!", said Otoya calling Masato's number, "Hello? Masa? How are things at home?"

"We aren't at home."

"Eh? Where are you guys then?"

"At the hospital"

"The hospital?", he repeated sounding confused before thinking of Nanami, "Huh? You are visiting Nanami-chan?"

"Kind of…"

"Oh… That's nice! She will be hap… Wait, you said 'we'? Who's with you?"

"Ren."

"WHAT?!"

-00-

"Did something happen?", Haruka asked when she heard a scream coming from Masato's cell phone.

"No, that was Ikki freaking out"

"Why?", she stared at the phone, concerned.

"Because he didn't want that I met you alone"

"Eh?"

"He was scared that I would steal you~", he said touching the side of her face, much to her embarrassment, when he felt someone taking his hand far from her.

"Otoya asked me to make sure you don't do anything funny with her"

"How boring."

"Ren, stop fl-", he was going to say when he heard a piano song being played on a nearby radio.

"… Hey, isn't that your m…"

"What a wonderful melody", Haruka commented, looking entranced by the song, a soft and gentle smile appearing in her face.

"… Do you like piano's music miss Nanami?", asked Masato.

"Ah yes, my grandmother always played to me when I was small", she said turning to face him, "She even taught me a little"

"I see… How many melodies you know?"

"Well… No a lot, I guess… "

"… I know how to play this melody that we are listening; do you want me to teach you how to play?"

"Eh? Really?"

… Meanwhile Ren, was staring at the exchange of the words, not sure if he felt like laughing at the scene or being aggravated that his presence was being totally ignored.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0-**

**Short chapter is short and I swear that this fic will be Ittoki/Haruka, it just that I couldn't help, but cockblock Ren because it amuses me!XD**

**Next chapter, more of our favorite adorable dork and our short-tempered short 8D*Get kicked in the guts by Syo***

**Now, go go for the review!**

**Ah before that~ALL OF THE FLUFFY AND NICE FEELINGS TO YOU KAWAII DREAM~AND HUGS, A LOT OF HUGS!**

…**Kay, now ignore me being a moron and let's go to the reviews heheh~**

**doctorwhogirl666:** Thanks to your idea I could make this chapter HAHAH XD, Now I need help with Tokiya, guy is so difficult to handle *Shakes head*

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail :** Always expect cuteness, hehehe~

**MikageHime:** As far as I'm aware I don't plan to go for the anime plot or make Haruka go to the Saotome Academy because I wanted it to be really AU

Don't worry that Syo will appear next chapter~ :3

**Kawaii Dream:** Missu Dream!Hugs you!You're so kind to say that!

I love two dorks being adorable dorks around each other, and I know that I should've put a more detailed reaction for Otoya, but I think that it would be nice to focus on others characters time from time so that the plot flows better and make things look light and soft ^w^

Hehe, I'm glad you're ok, with my review, although I feel a bit bad because it was in the same chapter you received "that" review.


	5. Chapter 5

Tick Tock...

Tick Tock Tick...

Tick…

"Otoya, stop staring the damn clock.", said Ichinose to the boy that was sitting on the floor looking at the clock.

"Ah… I can't help it", apologized, "Why it must take so long until they let people visit the hospital?"

"… Why are you feeling so anxious?"

"Because Ren was there yesterday so I'm worried if he did anything funny with Nanami-chan"

"… Ren is a playboy, that's for sure", Tokiya said rubbing his eyes because he knew he couldn't sleep, "But he's no rapist."

"I know but…"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Huh?"

"You barely know the girl, and your first 'meeting' was talking with each other, so why do you act as you can't stand being far from her?"

"Well…", Otoya blushed, "To be honest… We traded few words the first time we talked to each other, but the sheer happiness that she showed for something so simply… Dunno, it moved me."

"…"

"She's really kind and is satisfied with small things because she never thought that she could have more… It's hard to not like her and wish for her happiness"

"… Fine", said Tokiya after a long pause, "But what are you going to do when we return home? You know that we are staying here only for the holiday."

"I know, that's why I hope she can recover soon… So we can enjoy the time together".

-00-

"Hey, Masato, you went to the hospital yesterday right?", asked Syo.

"Yes".

"Where it is?"

"Why the sudden interest Ochibi-chan"?, asked Ren arching a eyebrow.

"DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!", he barked, "Besides, it's none of your business!"

"Oh it is, you see, I have enough competition with Ikki and Masa here"

"… I don't know what you mean", said Masato.

"You hogged all of her time yesterday", Ren said looking amused, "Honestly, of all people, I thought that you would be the last person in the world that would do that"

"Wait, Masato?", asked Syo surprised.

"It isn't like that", Masato said, trying to explain himself; "She likes piano songs and said that her grandmother taught her, so I was curious to know how much she knew."

"Ok…?"

"Hey Syo-kun~ Do you plan to meet Haru-chan too?"

He froze.

"Hey Natsuki"

"The last time I visited her she couldn't eat my cookies because her doctor said that she couldn't eat sweets, so I made porridge this time!", he said showing something that was… Something.(not going to describe, it would give anyone nightmares)

"Natsuki, I don't think it's a good id…", he was going to say, but his friend already went out, "DAMMIT!NATSUKI YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THE GIRL!"

-00-

"I wonder if I should wait until someone appears…", Haruka said, when suddenly, her door was opened violently, "Huh?"

She couldn't process her thoughts faster enough, because she felt being lifted by someone and jumping through the window, "KYAAAA!"

"Hey Syo-kun you don't need to run so fast!", said Natsuki, entering the room and seeing no one, "Eh? Where is he and Haru-chan?"

"Arf, arf", he breathed in relief when he couldn't hear his friend's voice.

"Er… Excuse me…"

"Sorry for scaring you like that, but If I didn't do that you were going to be killed by the 'porridge of doom'"

"Porridge of doom?"

"Yeah, Natsuki made porridge.", said Syo trying to catch his breath when he noticed that girl was staring him, "What?"

"Hum… Who are you?"

"Hum? Oh right, I forgot to tell my name with all these crazy running", he said scratching his head, "My name is Kurosu Syo"

"Syo… Oh! Ittoki-kun mentioned your name!", she said bowing, "pleased to meet you, Syo-kun"

"Pleased to meet you too", he answered.

'Even if he's small he is really strong', noticed Haruka, thinking of how he jumped earlier with her in his arms.

"… You don't look that sick"

"Huh?"

"Otoya said that you had a frail health but you look pretty normal to me".

"Oh, that's because I'm recovering fast!", she said sounding proud of herself.

"I see…", he mumbled, "Well, you're lucky, I will help you to recover in no time!"

"Eh? Really?"

He wanted to stay out of this strange mess at first, but when he noticed now much his friend wanted to see this strange girl recover fast he couldn't help but want to lend a hand.

After all, that's what friends are for right?

"You have a frail health because your body is weak", he said,

"That's why we need to do a lot of exercises to improve your endurance!"

"Ok!", she said, looking determined.

"I made a list of exercises, follow my advices and you will be in shape in no time!"

"Right!"

-00-

"Nanami-chan I came to vis… Huh?Natsuki?", said Otoya, a bit puzzled that his friend was there.

"Hey Otoya-kun~!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit Haru-chan!", the blond answered, "But she isn't here…"

'Well, Masato and Ren said that they let her walk inside the hospital, so maybe she's wandering around?'

"It's a shame… I wanted her to taste my porridge"

"M-maybe she's doing tests with the doctor or something right? We could visit her in another time", he quickly added.

"Ok… Huh? Is that Syo running there?", noticed Natsuki, "he looks like he's in panic"

"Eh?Syo?", asked Otoya surprised, "Hey Syo, what happened?"

"NANAMI FAINTED!", he shouted, making both males stare each other with worried faces before running.

-A bit earlier…

'I must say… This girl is a lot stronger than she appears', Syo thought.

"I-I finished", said Haruka with an exhausted voice.

"Good", he said noticing how the girl was almost tripping on her own feet, "…Let's just rest for a bit before continuing right?"

"T-Thanks", she said trying to walk but her knees were weak, and she would fall if Syo didn't help her, "Sorry, it's the first time that I did so many exercises"

"…Maybe I overworked you, I'm sorry", he said, sounding a bit remorseful, "I forgot that you aren't me"

"Hum?"

"W-Well…", he stumbled, "You see, ever since I was little I had a weak heart and the doctor said that I would only live until 12."

"But… You're alive now."

"Yes", Syo said playing a bit with his fedora, "But I wouldn't stay still and do nothing, I didn't believe in that so I trained my body everyday to be stronger… I am alive today because of sheer willpower"

"I see…"

"Well… Of course that heart operation helped too, but I think that if I hadn't believed that I could get better it wouldn't have worked."

"I understand…", she hummed, feeling slight dizzy but tried to ignore the feeling, "Do you think that I have the willpower to get better too?"

"After you did all of my exercises even if it's your first time doing that? Of course! You have a lot of willpower! I don't think that even I could compare!"

"Aha… What a relief…", she said with a big smile, "I want to recover fast enough… I know that the holiday is almost at it's end, so If I could have a good time with everyone I would be happy…"

"Everyone?"

"With Hirjirikawa-kun, Jinguji-san, Shinomiya-kun, Ittoki-kun… And you too."

"O-Ok, then let's continue with the exercises!", he said, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Now where's running!"

"O-Ok", she replied with a weak voice, trying to stand up but feeling her knees weak, falling hard on the floor.

"Huh? Hey Haruka?", he cried when he noticed that the girl was on the floor, trying to shake her.

… She was breathing but it looked like she passed out.

"Doctor… Yes, I will call the doctor!"

-00-

"What happened to her?", asked Otoya after putting her gently on her bed.

"…"

At that moment Syo was feeling really guilty and worried.

What if he worsened her condition's?

"I called a doctor", Natsuki said, with the doctor right after him.

The three boys stood there, waiting anxiously for the doctor's answers and hoping that it wasn't anything serious.

"Hey… Doctor, is she alright?", asked Otoya when the doctor stopped examining her.

"Yes… It's nothing serious", the doctor said, "But she shouldn't have ran so much, that's why she  
felt unwell and passed out."

"…That's my fault", said Syo receiving everyone's stares.

"Eh? Why?"

"I told her that she maybe had a poor health because her body was weak so I suggested that she trained"

"That's for the doctor to judge young man", said the doctor looking serious, "It's a good thing nothing happened."

"… I'm sorry"

"Now it can't be helped", the man said, sighing, "It looks like we need to prohibit visits for now"

"What?!"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0-**

**Ok, I must say that I am very surprised, because I never thought that I could write a Syo-Haruka moment, so… Yay I guess?O_o**

**Oh, and if you guys are wondering how Syo new where was her room… He asked the nurse.(which she knew her room because of the enchanting visits she was receiving lately XD)**

**No serious, I love you Ittoki, I don't know why I'm giving the other so many screen time, please forgive me!**

… **Let's go to the reviews:**

**MikageHime-** I hope you're happy with this chapter HAHAHA :D, and ask for your heart content~

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail- **Can't promise that I will maintain this speed but I will try hehe

**doctorwhogirl666- **AWESOME IDEIA!I dunno when I will do a Tokiya's chapter but I will use this idea!AHAHAHA

Thanks for always solving my problems!

**Kawaii Dream- **You're very welcomed Sier~ Heheh, I know right?I was smiling when I wrote that!

Yep, I was going to friendzone everyone but… It looks like in the end I'm making rivals for Ittoki-kun, Pff…. Masa is a dork, I love dorks!

…My writing gives happiness?Really?I-If that's true then I feel touched and happy!I wish I can give everyone a good time, so it's nice to know that!


	6. Chapter 6

"Geez... I wonder why everyone looks so down", said Cecil eating ice cream and looking how some of his friends had a dark aura around them, "I wonder what happened?"

"That's because of that girl", Tokiya said, being the only one(with Cecil) that didn't met the girl so they weren't feeling bad.

"Hum… I wonder why she's so special… Maybe I should visit her?", he said, making the dark aura grow, "Eh? It's only me or the dark aura increased?"

"There's no way to visit her", said Syo that was sulking in a corner, "The doctor prohibited us."

"Syo~If you hadn't pushed her so hard we could visit her", said Natsuki with a lost puppy voice.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY OK?"

"If you guys can't see her physically then when don't you try to call her?", said Tokiya arching a eyebrow.

"… Already tried, but she didn't answer", said Otoya showing the number of calls he made, "I bet the doctor confiscated her cell phone".

And then everyone went back to brooding.

"I can't believe it", said Tokiya facepalming.

"Hey guys, it would do any good to waste our final day here, so let's go outside~!", said Cecil.

"Look Cecil, no one is in the mood to…", started Syo.

"If you don't get out right now I'm going to mail this girl and send her a description of how everyone is moping because of her".

"No Tokiya-san you will make Haru-chan sad!", said Natsuki flapping his arms like a fish.

'Hey, that gave me an idea!', though Otoya

The red haired teen had a determined look on his face, while going outside.

…It didn't matter if they stopped him of seeing her or cutting communication, he would be sure to talk to her no matter what!

-00-

'In the end… I couldn't make it', thought Haruka sadly while staring the window with a longing look.

And the weather was so nice… Why it was like that? If it was stormy or bad then it wouldn't pain her as much as now.

'…No', she shook her head, trying to shake her negative feelings, she should be happy that the weather is nice, so that her "friends" could enjoy their last day in the city as much as they could.

"NANAMI-CHAN!"

"Huh? Ittoki-kun?", she said staring outside, seeing her friend flailing his arms to catch her attention when she saw the security staff nearby, "Ah! Watch out!"

Ittoki turned and ran with the security right behind him, while Haruka looked worried and praying that they wouldn't catch him.

"Nanami!CATCH!", he said, throwing a paper plane, that Haruka caught, almost dropping it.

Otoya gave her a thumbs up and a big smile, before disappearing from sight.

Haruka sighed loudly, relieved that he was ok, holding the paper plane carefully so that she couldn't damage it.

Then she looked at the curious object, it was just her or there was something written there?

She unfolded the paper, a big smile gracing her lips.

=Hey Nanami-chan!

I'm really sorry that you didn't recover soon enough, everyone (Except Cecil and Tokiya, but that's because they didn't meet you!), was feeling down because you couldn't come and enjoy a day with us!

Ah! But don't feel bad! It's not your fault! It's just that everyone looked forward to having a good time with you, so it shows how much we like you!

Ah… I wish I had more time… And even if I can't stay I know that it wouldn't be the last time we see each other! We can talk again and the next time we met and you are well enough I will bring you to a lot of fun places right?

It's a Promise~!=

"Ittoki-kun…", she said softly, holding the letter to her chest, feeling her heart warm.

Otoya was hiding behind tall bushes, staring the window of Haruka's room, feeling a bit anxious thinking if she read the letter.

"Hum… I should've said something but it was so hard to lose those guys… Ah! It looks like she read it!", he said when he saw Nanami standing close to the window, looking around as if she was searching for him.

"Hey Nanami!", waved him.

She heard his voice and smiled… Damn that was the prettiest smile he saw (all of her smiles are pretty, but this was the prettiest!).

She tried to throw the paper plane and he caught it.

He was a bit confused, wondering why she gave it back and looked up and saw how she was staring with an expecting expression.

So he unfolded it.

=Thanks a lot Ittoki-kun!

It's amazing how every time I feel sad you're here to cheer me up!

I don't have words to thank your kindness… So I hope one day I can give back all of it! I don't know what I can do, but I definitely will find a way to help you!

I don't feel sad for not meeting you, at least, not anymore… I will think every day of the words you gave me and look forward for our next meeting!

It's a Promisse~!=

"Nanami…", he whispered softly with a small smile, while a little blush appeared, feeling his heart warm, "Until the next time!"

"Until the next time!", she shouted, widening her smile.

He knew that he should be back soon because they need to travel back to their homes but he couldn't help but stare at her face for the last time.

He didn't want to part so fast, but if it was needed then he wanted to memorize that smile and that warm feeling that it gave to his heart…

He was looking forward to their next meeting.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 -**

**I know how short this chapter is, but I couln't help it kay?I will try to make them longer Q-Q**

**People, never forget to point my grammar errors! So I will improve and make higher quality work in the future oka?**

**Let's go after the reviews~!**

**doctorwhogirl666: **I didn't think it would be so cute too HAHAHHA, lolz, 'breath of fresh air'?Oh you, I'm blushing! HAHAHA, thanks!

Yes, I know, I don't have anything agaisn't Yaoi, but in some fandoms I just can't see it happening (and Uta no Prince-sama is one of them, even with all of the homo from the Anime[that amuses me but don't make me want to ship them])

To be truly honest, the only reason I had to make this fic was because I wanted to put more het fics here XD

**MikageHime: **Er… As much as I love Ai-ai I won't put him here :/*TOO MUCH CHARACTERS TO HANDLE!*, and Syo will have cute moments with Haruka, that's for sure.

…If I ever think of doing a Quartet Night fanfic you're going to be the first to know XD

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail: **YAY!Thanks a lot!

I know, I thought it was strange the way I wrote that, but because I was sleep deprived I couldn't think that well heheh

I was pretty neutral to SyoxHaruka pairing, but I may serious consider it now XD HEHE(But OtoyaxHaruka will still be my OTP!AixHaruka being the second place!^w^)

G-Great?A-Awesome?*Blush**Blush**Blush**Blush**Blu sh*

Hehe… I try my best!Thank you!~


	7. Chapter 7

… She should be happy; she was finally getting out of the hospital!

But there was an ominous bad feeling that something would go wrong that day.

"Haruka"

She flinched; her mother had a fierce look and was glaring daggers at her while holding her cell phone.

"H-Hello mother"

"I got really worried when you got worse you know?"

"… I'm sorry", she apologized feeling guilty.

"Why were you over exercising yourself? Don't you know that your body is weak?"

"…"

"I asked the doctor about what happened", her mother said, noticing how she flinched again, "And… He told me you received several visits."

"That…"

"I know it's your privacy but I took a look in your cell phone's list", said her, looking worried and angry, "As usual I saw me, your father and your grandmother in your list."

Her mother was in silence, but Haruka knew what that her mother's eyes were staring her, asking a question which she didn't want to answer as she was sure that everything would end now.

"… Who's Ittoki Otoya?"

That's it, there was nowhere to escape now.

"S-some days ago… In that holiday; when you visited me and went out to buy hot cocoa… Do you remember?"

"Yes"

"W-Well, your cell phone started to ring so I answered the call", continued, taking big gulps of air, "And… That's how I 'met' Ittoki-kun"

"… I don't think I remember a boy called that."

"I-It was an accident…", said Haruka clenching her hands, "But… It was the first time that I talked to someone besides you, father and grandmother… I couldn't help but talk to him"

"HARUKA THAT'S DANGEROUS! WHAT IF IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT?! YOU COULD BE HURT!"

"W-well I didn't think that", she confessed, "B-besides… He has a kind voice"

"He could be faking it!"

"I know that there's people in this world that could fake that but… That kind of gentleness… I don't think it could be faked"

And that warm feeling in her chest was a proof, there's no way that a fake gentleness could move someone like that.

"Haruka… Ah… It doesn't matter what I say you're going to stand to your point", sighed her mother sounding frustrated.

"Mother, I was getting better thanks to him", she said holding her mother's hand, "I had a lot of fun talking to him and his friends, and I'm glad that I didn't doubt to call for him even for a second."

"… But you got worse than before because of them"

"T-That wasn't their fault"

"… Haruka", said the woman with a serious look, "I will send you to live in the countryside with your grandmother."

-00-

"It's been a while Haru-chan"

"… Hello grandmother.", she answered with a weak smile.

"My… Usually you sound so happy to see me… Did you get tired of this old woman?", she asked with a playful tone, but full of kindness.

"N-No that's not it…!", said Haruka shaking her head.

… It may be true that her parents forced her to live there, but she knew that it wasn't her grandmother fault and that she was always supportive.

She really wanted to smile now; she wanted to be very happy until she meets "him" again…

"Haru-chan…? What happened? Why are you crying?", asked the elder concerned.

"S-Sorry", Haruka sobbed.

She couldn't help it; because her mother took her cell phone there was no way to contact them again.

She couldn't say that she was ok, she couldn't ask if they were ok… She couldn't chat, laugh or just hear their voice…

Not only Ittoki, but all the wonderful people she met as well.

"… It seems like it was a very tiring travel", her grandmother said, guiding her so she entered the house, "I will prepare a bit of tea."

"T-thanks…"

She went to the bathroom, trying to dry her tears, with a bit of difficulty… Then she went to her room, dropping on the wooden floor, staring the ceiling.

'How strange… It's brown… Not white'

She closed her eyes, there she couldn't hear anything… Just the chirping of the birds, children laughing or the occasional insects buzz.

It was very different from the city's noise.

She opened her eyes and stared at the open door… That day was kind of hot, but the weather looked nice.

"I wonder what they are doing in such a nice day…"

'I look forward for our next meeting, it's a promise!'

Her eyes widened and she sat, like realization came to her.

It wouldn't do any good to just mope and go back to feeling numb, even through she wasn't sure if she could talk to them she shouldn't give up!

"I promised Ittoki-kun… That I would look forward to our next meeting…"

"Haru-chan, I made tea", grandmother said, holding a trail that had a cup and a bowl with cute cookies.

Haruka stared at the cookies in awe… Remembering a tall blond that liked to bake things and loved cute things.

"Shinomiya-san", she whispered.

"… Haru-chan", called the elder when she saw that her grandkid was speechless, "Come with me."

"Huh?"

-00-

"… Do you remember this room?"

"Ah yes… It never had a lot of things but the piano".

"It still works", said her grandmother sitting on a chair, "Haru-chan, sit close to your grandmother."

"Y-Yes…"

"… Do you remember that whenever you were feeling sad I played a song on this piano to cheer you up?", she said, playing a slow music.

Haruka closed her eyes while her lips curved into a tiny smile… Thinking of how wonderful was that music could touch people's soul and make them smile.

'I know how to play this melody that we are listening; do you want me to teach you how to play?'

"Hirijikawa-san…", she breathed softly, remembering how the quiet man wanted to teach her how to play the piano.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?", she asked when she saw that her grandkid was standing.

"Nothing", she said, smiling, "I feel better now!"

She went outside and saw a beautiful garden with blossoming red roses and she remembered someone else.

'The gardens of this hospital are pretty.'

'Yes… There's a lot of beautiful flowers… I love lilies and sunflowers'

'A delicate and shiny flower… I think it matches your beauty'

'Ah…Eh… T-thanks… Hum… Jinguji-san?'

'Yes?'

'What's your favorite kind of flower?'

'The roses, because they are the love's flowers'

"T-That was really embarrassing hum?", she hummed blushing a bit.

She was too absorbed thinking, so she didn't notice a little boy running straight to her.

"KYAAA!", Haruka screamed, falling hard on her butt.

"Ah! Sorry Big sis, I was playing with my plane and wasn't paying attention", said the little boy trying to help her stand up.

'He's so energetic… Just like Syo-kun'

"…Big sis are you ok? You are staring a lot"

"I'm fine", she said shaking her head, "It's just that you remind me of a friend"

"Ok, then", the child said, looking around.

"What are you searching?"

"For my paper pl… Ah! Found it!", he said, taking a dirt paper plane.

'It's a Promisse~'

"Excuse me… But… Can I have this paper plane?"

"Huh? Sure", the boy said, giving it to her, which made she looks at the small object like it was a treasure.

-00-

When she went back to her room she opened her bag with clothes, trying to organize and put them in the closet when a piece of paper felt.

Her eyes widened when she took the paper and opened it.

It was the paper where she wrote Ittoki's number!

The ink was a bit faded off(probably because it was washed along with her clothes), but she could see some numbers.

"I won't give up, even if I call the wrong number I will definitely continue trying!", she said with determination, "I also will exercise a bit… So my body will be stronger… Ask grandmother to teach me how to play the piano, take care of the roses… "

She would try her best, trying to look forward to meet them again and doing things that they liked…

…Besides, she wanted to show her mother that it was thanks to them that she's stronger.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000- **

**Haruka's chapter~ Next is about the guys and how they react to never receiving any calls from Haruka for a long time~**

**HOLY COO- OW!o-O**

**W-Where… The favorites… What?!(unable to form coherent words)**

**SERIOUSLY, WHERE DO YOU RANDOM NICE PEOPLE THAT FAVORITE AND FOLLOW MY STORY COME FROM?!**

**I mean, I'm not complaining but WHOA! This story was meant just to be some random fluffly dork things, and I never expected to receive reviews at all but…!**

**I'm speechless… So let's go to the reviews:**

**GlamGurl17- **ACK!Sorry for not answering your review last chapter!I just check by chapter review, not order! Thanks a lot!

**doctorwhogirl666- **Just because you like yaoi it doesn't mean that you like to ship every guy with everyguy, besides I love Reverse Harem~ Yes, I heard good things about La Corda and pretends to see that after in the future~

Hehehe~Don't worry, do you think I would make a half baked ending like last chapter?XD, besides, it wouldn't be the end until the status in Complete right?

…Wait, they plan to make the 13 episodes thing again?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**ZERO- **I love adorable things!Huh?You can imagine yourself in Haruka toes?Hhehe, it must be funny and cute, I'm happy that my story causes such an amusing and weird effect on people

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail- **I will try to keep up~ Doing my best!-And please be always my grammar freak!*Headshot*-


	8. Chapter 8

"Otoya"

"Huh?"

"Did you receive any call or message from Nanami-san?", asked Masato.

"To be honest… No", he said sighing loudly.

"Hum… I wonder what happened to Haru-chan… It's been a while since we last saw her and se didn't try to contact us ever once", commented Natsuki.

"… Wow, everyone's sulking again", said Cecil sipping happily his juice.

"Did you ever consider that she isn't interested in calling you guys?", asked Tokiya.

"NO", were everyone's answers.

"… Do you think she gotten sicker and that's why she didn't call us?", asked Syo feeling a bit guilty.

It was too short. The time that everyone passed with her, and that he cut short that little time was making him feel really guilty ever since the end of the holiday.

'And she wanted to have a good time just for only day…'

Ok, now he's feeling worse.

"Trying to worry about the worst wouldn't help anyone", said Ren crossing his arms, "Let's just visit her this weekend".

"Ah!Good idea!", said Natsuki, eyes sparkling, "I will buy a Piyo-chan plush so she doesn't feel lonely!"

'Well, at least he isn't going to cook again', was everyone troughs.

-Saturday~

"Haruka-chan isn't here?!"

"It has been a while since she got out", the doctor said.

It couldn't be true, if Haruka was out of the hospital she would have told them! There's no way that wouldn't give a sign of life!

"Are you sure doctor?", asked Otoya hoping that it was a lie, "I mean, she didn't tell us anything."

"Yes, she isn't here", confirmed the doctor.

"…"

Everyone was speechless… They couldn't believe that she would do something like that, but it's a fact that she wasn't there and that she didn't call them (Ittoki was sure of that because he checked his cell phone everyday).

No one knew what to think anymore.

-00-

When he got home, the first thing Otoya did was fall on his bed and flip his cell phone, checking his cell phone again.

Nothing.

"Nanami… Why didn't tell me that you got out of the hospital?", he asked, sulking a bit.

He let a sigh and opened the drawer, picking a paper that had some wrinkles, but otherwise, perfectly fine.

=Thanks a lot Ittoki-kun!

It's amazing how every time I feel sad you're here to cheer me up!

I don't have words to thank your kindness… So I hope one day I can give back all of it! I don't know what I can do, but I definitely will find a way to help you!

I don't feel sad for not meeting you, at least, not anymore… I will think every day of the words you gave me and look forward for our next meeting!

It's a Promisse~!=

He got the habit of reading the letter everyday, to suppress that strange feeling of longing and to cheer him up, thinking of the day that they would meet again.

But even he could lose his resolve and the will to smile, after too many days without any call or contact he was starting to get down.

"Huh…!Cheer up Ittoki! Think! What could possible happened so she didn't call you?", he asked slapping his checks trying to get a hold of himself.

"…"

He couldn't think of anything, no matter what he thought he couldn't explain the fact that she didn't contact him.

'Did you ever consider that she isn't interested in calling you guys?'

Nooo!Tokiya-san is wrong! I know that she isn't the kind to do that!

'How can you be so sure? You barely know the girl'

"Because I know! I-I mean, I know that we weren't that close but she was kind! Really kind!"

'How can you be sure that it wasn't fake!'

"You can't fake such a pained voice!Ah…! Dummy brain! Stop thinking in stupid things!", he said going back and forward until he fell and hit his face on the floor, "Ouch!"

He was holding his nose while hugging his legs close to his body, waiting until his face stopped to hurt.

"It doesn't matter what my stupid mind thinks… Or if I am in doubt, in the end I just can't think badly of her!", he said with a quietly voice, blushing a bit.

It was another of his weird routines, every time he started to have doubts Haruka's smiling face would appear in his mind and he would simply forget his doubts…

Ok, to be truly honest, when that happened, he pretty much forgot everything and started to daze off with a stupid smile or just blush a lot.

Now that his face stopped to hurt he got up and stared at the mirror on the wall.

The corner of his lips was turned up, in a slight smile.

"Ah… How weird, every time I get down because of her she's the one to cheer me up", he said, scratching his head in confusion.

… Maybe he could call his friends and see if they were feeling the same?

**-First Call-**

"Ichinose talking."

"Hey Tokiya~! Did you feel any weird?"

"…No."

"Eh? Really?Why… Oh… Wait, you didn't meet her… Hhehe, sorry it's a mistake".

Then he hung up.

"… What was that?"

**-Second Call-**

"Natsuki!"

"Otoya!"

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course!"

"What do you feel when you think of Nanami-chan?"

"I WISH TO HUG HER!"

"Ouch…!My eardrums… ", said Otoya rubbing his ears, "Ok… Then what you think about her?"

"She's cute!And I want to smile every time I remember her face", said Natsuki with a stupid grin on his face.

"Haha… I know how you feel", agreed Otoya with the same stupid smile on his face, but then snapping to the reality, "Ah, yes, I need to ask you one last thing Natsuki"

"Huh?What?"

"Do you really believe that Nanami-chan didn't want to call us? That… She didn't care?"

"… No", Natsuki said with a calm and gently voice, a serene smile in his lips, "I thought a lot about that, but in the end I just remember how nice she was… I can't believe in that, I think that she just couldn't contact us… I think she's the kind that would do everything in her power to reach us."

"…Yes, you're right…"

"And you Otoya? What do you think?"

**-Third Call-**

"Hello?"

"Hey Masa~!"

"Otoya? Why are you calling?"

"Ah! It's just that I wanted to ask you what you think about Nanami-chan~!"

"…Why the sudden question?"

"Eh? Just curiosity I guess?"

"… She's a nice girl", answered the serious bluenette, "She gets easily influenced by peoples' feelings or the atmosphere."

"O… k?"

"And she seems to be in tune with others… Do you remember that piano song I composed?"

"Ah! Yes! It was really nice!"

"That melody was like an answer that I wanted that people told me when I was feeling in despair… And that day I visited her in the hospital… My melody was playing on the radio", he continued, "She didn't know that I made that, but she thought that it was amazing… And her face had that joy that I wished for… I don't know how, but I, myself, felt her happiness as if it was mine."

"Haha… Her smiles are wonderfull right?"

"…Yes, they are."

"Hum…"

"…Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Eh?Well… There's just one thing that I want to ask"

"Ask."

"Do you think that she won't call us?"

"No", answered Masato without doubt, "She will call us, it doesn't matter the reason, but she will do it."

"…"

"Don't you agree? Otoya?"

**-Fourth Call-**

"Ren!"

"Ikki? Why you called?", he asked a bit surprised, before making a cocky face, "Oh? Did you call because you needed love tips?"

"Eh?O-Of course not!", answered him blushing like a tomato.

"Then what it is?"

"Eh… Do you remember Nanami-chan?"

"Little lamb? Of course, I couldn't forget such a lovely lady"

"Er… Right", said Otoya scratching his head wondering if it was the right thing to call his friend, "I wanted to ask you about what you think of Nanami-chan."

"She's a pretty lady with lovely personality"

"Ren stop being a lady-killer for a second and be sincere!"

"Oh? But I'm being sincere", he answered with a teasing voice, "Or… You don't think that she's lovely?"

"Of course I think she's… Lov- Ahem!", he interrupted himself, blushing harder, "I-It's better if I skip to the real question: Do you think she's the kind to forget about her friends?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think she would forget me."

"Ren."

"It was a joke Ikki", said the man chuckling, "… I didn't talk a lot with her to know if she's the kind to do that or not, but for some reason I don't think that she would do that on purpose."

"So… You think the same…"

"Yes… And it isn't the only thing that we think in common about our little lamb right?"

**-Last Call-**

"Hello? Syo?"

"Otoya?"

"Hey Syo, I want to ask you something"

"Then, spill out."

"What do you think of Haruka-chan?"

"Eh? What's with the question?"

"Do you think she's the kind that would give up and forget us?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Ouch my eardrums again…"

"Sorry for that", Syo said a bit pissed with himself, "But why you asked that? I thought that you would be the least person in the world that would think that about Haruka."

"Eh?N-No! I don't think that!", he tried to explain himself, "I-It's just that I wanted to ask your guys opinion!"

"…Well, if you want to know my opinion then…", he said, blushing a bit, "I think she's admirable. She may looks weak but she has more willpower than a lot of people that I know, and is hardworking..."

"What do you think about she not contacting us?"

"I don't know what to think… If it was me, then it would make sense, but she didn't call you.", he answered frowning a bit.

"… Syo, she wouldn't blame you for that"

"I know, but sometime I wish she would… She's too kind, I want to fix my mistake the next time I met her"

"Do you believe that she will contact us?"

"Yes, even if she didn't show any sign of life", he answered, playing with his fedora, "… I don't know why but something tells me that she will".

"I see…"

**-Click-**

Otoya smiled gently at his phone, it looked like even if no one knew about the reason behind the lack of contact from "her" they still believed.

"Well… I can't give up either!"

He trusted her, and would trust in her promise no matter how long it would take!

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000-**

**This chapter was… Dorky… Yeah, really dork… Heheh~**

**Ok… I changed the description of the story, now I ofically am making this a full reverse harem*sweatdrop***

…

**WHY?!Q-Q**

**Oh, I can't wait to write the next chapter! Tokiya will met Haru-chan!HEHEHE~**

**Kawaii Dream**- Everyone says that I update fast!XD*At least, in the beginning[shot]*It was just a few moments, but they were so precious… Heheh I'm so much of sucker for that kind of thing! ^A^

**Amulet Skyla**- REVERSE HAREM FOREVER!HAHHAHAHA

Ah why, thank you~I hope I continue with my dork ideas and give everyone feels XD


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't worry, I will be there", said Tokiya holding his cell phone while searching for something in his closet, "I just need to find my 'Hayato' costume".

"Where are you going Tokiya?", asked Otoya.

"In a countryside hospital, they asked for Hayato's performance because the sick children like him".

"Hehehe… Who see your everyday frowning face wouldn't think that you're such a softie that like children", Otoya laughed when he saw his friend holding the silly 'Hayato costume', "Your Hayato persona doesn't have anything in common with you!"

"Shut up"

"…But being serious, that is a small town right?", he said with a concerned voice, "I don't think your producers wanted to send you there… It wouldn't have a lot of impact on the media right? So it must be you who volunteered".

"…"

"Did something happen? I know you do side jobs as 'Hayato' so that you can relieve a bit of stress".

"… It's nothing, I'm fine", said Tokiya putting his costume.

** -00-**

'I know you do side jobs as 'Hayato' so that you can relieve a bit of stress'

Tokiya was silent, staring nothing in particular.

He should be grateful for being a well know idol(and got be one before his friends), but sometime it could be really stressful.

"It's been a while since I last sang as myself".

Yes, that's right, he loves to sing, but because his agency thought that he was fit to play live actions he didn't perform for a long time.

And because of his suppressed wish to sing he got a breakdown and went to the hospital.

'Hey onii-chan, sing another song!'

'Whoa! You have a nice voice!'

While he was there he met a child that was listening to one of his songs (back when he was mainly a singer), and because he discovered that he was his "favorite singer" he asked him to sing.

And he sang, attracting a crowd of children that were laughing happily, staring him with amazed eyes.

It was a nice feeling… So he made the character 'Hayato', an hyper and dorky idol that would appeal to children, make them happy and allow him to sing again.

"Sir, we arrived".

"Thanks, take my luggage to the hotel"

"…But what about you?"

"I need to be in the hospital way latter, so I will look around for awhile".

"Ok sir, if you need anything you can call me".

**-00-**

"Let's go!We're going to be late!"

"W-wait!"

"Hurry up or else we won't listen to her song!"

"What's that commotion?", Tokiya asked himself when he saw a crowd of children running hastily, like their lives depended on it.

He kind of stared for a while when the huge group disappeared close to a corner, but shrugged and decided to follow then, thinking that he didn't have anything better to do.

"She isn't there."

"Do you think that she will play today?"

"Of course, she always plays the piano!"

'Who's she?'

He was staring where the crowd was (and way bigger than he expected), in front of a traditional house, where the door was open and you could see a piano.

"Oh! There she is!"

Now the person that the kids were talking about took form, being a simply girl with red short hair and golden-lime eyes, that sat on the chair, in front of the piano.

"Ah!She's going to play!"

"Ssh…!I want to listen!"

Then she started.

The melody played was… Marvelous, calm, but not too slow… Having higher moments that worked really well, the perfect harmony of the song was so involving that he pretty much forgot where he was, finding impossible to look away.

"Wow!Onee-chan always plays beautiful songs!"

"Ah! Hello kids!", greeted her, snapping Tokiya from his trance, "Hum… Really? I-I made it for the children in the hospital, I hope that they like it…"

"Of course they will!"

'So she composed that melody? She has a lot of potential… Hum? She will appear in the hospital too?'

"Hey one-chan, can we go too?"

"Eh? But didn't you listen to the song?"

"Yes, but we want to hear it again!"

"O-ok, I still need to practice a bit before going… To be truly honest I am a bit nervous, so performing to you too will help me to relax".

"… It's better if I also go; I still need to look for my own song"

**-00-**

"… Why did I do that?", he asked himself, frowning a bit while staring at a piece of paper.

-NANAIRO NO COMPASS-

"… I even created a title."

He was supposed to rehearse his songs, but as soon as he saw paper and pen he started to write lyrics.

… Lyrics for that melody.

"… It's a good thing that I still have time to rehearse.", he sighed, taking his original lyrics, "… I think it wouldn't hurt to practice for this song too."

-00-

'What a wonderful melody! Please miss, would you mind playing a bit for the children in our hospital?'

She couldn't refuse, so now she would perform in a public place!

Since the day that she started to live with her grandmother Haruka trained her piano skills, and with the help pf her beloved grandma she managed to even learn how to read music sheets and write her own!

… But she didn't think that she was good enough to perform.

"Ah… I feel so nervous… Specially because they said that a famous singer will appear… I'm not a professional, I will only manage to embarrass myself…"

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I'm fine"

"HEY EVERYONE!"

"AH!IT'S HAYATO-SAN!", cheered the children.

"How are you? I hope that in high spirits!", said the man with a cheerful voice, "Are you ready?"

"YES!"

**「****SEITEN****OHA****YAHHO****」**

"**Tsutaetai yo kimi dake ni kono yo ni wa uta ga aru koto**

**Futari dake no MERODII wa eien wo yakusoku suru kiseki ni**

**Hajimete kizuketa 'n da kono kimochi…**

**Kimi to sugoshita jikan wa dore mo ga**

**Utsukushii hoshi no you datta**

**Mune no hate made wo kogasu kotoba wa**

**Hidamari ni nite 'ta 'n da kokoro ga habataita…**

**Toki ni sora ga kumori de naite 'te mo**

**Sonna hi ni wa kanjite SHINPASHII kimi to naraba sekai datte kaerareru hazu**

**Yume no saki de saku hana yo koyoi futari wo michibiite**

**Ieru koto hada da hitotsu "tsuite kureba ii 'n da"**

**Subete wa kono ai no tame ni iki you**

**Sono tame ni umarete kita 'n da…**

**Tatoeba namida de mienaku natte**

**Ippo mo aruke naku natte mo**

**Douka shinjite watashi no kotoba wo**

**Kizu wa kakusanakute ii subete wo tsutsunde yaru**

**Kimi ni tokeru amaku setsunai hodo**

**Koi ga sudatsu kanjita JERASHII yokubari na no ka? Toiki sae mo zenbu ga hoshii**

**Hageshiku naru kanjou ga utau tabi ni kuruwasete 'ku**

**Futari dake no MERODII wa tomaranai SERENAADE**

**Negai ga hitotsu dake kanau no naraba**

**Nanimo kamo wo sute 'te dakitai…**

**Kono mama hora ugokazu ni kuchibiru dake de tashikamete**

**Watashi no me ni utsuru no wa kimi shika yurusarenai**

**Yume no saki de saku hana yo douka futari wo michibiite**

**Ieru koto wa tada hitotsu "hanasanai zettai"**

**Subete wa kono ai no tame ni iki you**

**Sono tame ni umarete kita 'n da…"**

'Wow, everyone looks so happy…', noticed Haruka while looking around.

"This song… Has a lot of energy… So lively…", she clapped, cheering with the rest of the children.

"Now it's our one-san turn!"

"Eh?!", she squeaked surprised, and even wanted to hide herself, but the children dragged her.

She froze.

'Ah… After this great performance… I can't!'

"Am I making you nervous?"

"Huh?", she squeaked again, looking to Hayato, that had a serious face now.

"I want to listen to your song".

"B-But I'm not a professional."

"I'm not the kind to laugh or think badly of someone if they miss… Besides, the children look eager to see you playing"

"Well…"

"Onee-san your songs are awesome!"

"Yes! Please! Show it to Hayato-sama!"

"Ah… Children…", Haruka breathed softly, smiling a bit and feeling more relaxed, "Right… I will try my best!"

She touched the instrument with a bit of hesitation, testing it before playing a full song.

'This melody is different from the one that she played earlier'

-Clap Clap-

Haruka looked beside her, seeing Hayato clapping his hands with a look of approbation, soon being followed by the rest of the children.

"It's a nice melody"

"T-Thanks"

"Nee-san, play another one! The other that you said that you would play!"

"Yes! Play it!"

"You should do it with Hayato-san! I want to hear you together!"

"Yeah!I want to listen to that too!"

"Children, I don't think th…"

"Let's do it."

"What?"

"If we don't do that the kids will be sad"

"O-Ok then… So… What do you want to sing? Er… I mean, I don't know how to play a lot of songs but…"

"I want the one that the kid mentioned".

"Eh? But that was the one that I composed".

"Yes, I know", said Tokiya arching a eyebrow, "I saw you playing it"

"You… Saw?"

"… It's a good song", he spoke with a look that warned her not to look down of her skill, "I even composed the lyrics for it"

"How? I played it once."

"The lyrics came naturally to my mind", he shrugged.

"But…"

"Please."

"O-Ok…", she finally agreed, gulping a bit.

Tokiya closed his eyes when the piano started to play, singing the lyrics with a voice totally foreigner to him, sounding calm and relaxed.

**=NANAIRO NO COMPASS=**

**"Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke**

**Kono kaze no oto yo Feeling heart…**

**Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii**

**Sora wo mite Ah… My sweetest love**

**Blue… aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku**

**Rise… shitte ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato**

**Truth… kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai**

**Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru**

**Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara**

**Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo**

**Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai**

**Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba**

**Ikusen aru ****「****yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki****」****saa**

**Think… oboeteru kai? Kaerimichi no yuuyake wo**

**Yes… hashai de ita mirai chizu hirogete**

**Dream… itsukara darou? Mune ga shimetsukerareru yo**

**Terasareru kokoro chikuri otona no aji datta**

**Hitori kiri ja dekinai koto mo**

**Ah… Kimi to norikoete ikitai**

**Kimi ga egao ni naru koto naraba kami-sama ni datte uso wo tsuku**

**Ai to yoberu kurai ni suki dakara**

**Issho ni kite hoshii yo ****「****Na mo naki monogatari****」****e to Fly to sky**

**Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii**

**Kimi wo mamorasete hoshii'n da**

**Futari shinjiru yume de areba**

**Ano hi no taiyou yori zettai ni sugoku kirei na**

**Nanairo wo furaserareru… sekai ni"**

… It was foreigner because it's been a while since he used it, since he sang as himself… Not the hyper Hayato, that while allowed him to sing, didn't let he sing as how he truly was… The serious him that missed the days when he simply sang as "Ichinose Tokiya".

He opened his eyes when the melody met it's end, meeting the amazed gazes of everyone.

There weren't any claps like the first song, but that was because everyone was speechless and didn't know how to react.

"That was… Stunning, Hayato-san", said Haruka with a softly voice.

… The cheers and claps that followed after that were a sight to see.

**-00-**

"And you said that you made the lyrics in such a short time… Wow! They are full of heart, how did you do that?", asked Haruka still amazed.

"It's unusual for me to come with lyrics that fast, that's a exception", answered Tokiya drinking a cup of tea.

The plan was to go back to the hotel after he finished his show, but after listening to her melody a second time he felt the need to ask something that bugged him.

… And that's why he was drinking tea in her house, while the two were chatting.

"… I need to ask something."

"Ok?"

"What were you thinking and feeling when you composed that song?"

"Ah… That's…", murmured closing her eyes, smiling a bit, "I once lived in the city… It was noisy, too fast paced and people looked stressed… So I thought of a melody that was the opposite: Calm and slower… Reaching your heart little by little with a gentle touch..."

"There are moments that the song was higher"

"Yes… I wanted people to be wrapped by the intensity of the melody… So that they stopped for a second and just let themselves relax and enjoy it".

"I see…"

"W-well, that's what I wanted, but I'm not sure if it worked."

"No, it worked.", said Tokiya with a small smile.

It saved him, his heart was too distressed because he forced himself to accept that he wouldn't be able to do what he loved, so when that soothing melody came and stunned him he forgot everything, his heart feeling lighter and free… Even managing to sing as his true self…

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 -**

…**I didn't know that I shipped TokiyaxHaruka **

**No seriously, when I first watched the anime I was cheering for Otoya and was neutral to the rest of the boys as pairings.**

**For the games, after I read everyone's route I loved Ai!**

… **So… What I'm writing kind of happened? Dunno, I'M FEELING TOO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!**

… **And next chapter will be Cecil's.. _**

**To be honest, I'm not that keen to do his chapter because:**

**1-This is a AU, so no magic gimmicks.**

**2-… This means that Cecil's reason for liking Haruka right from the start (for her being a muse or something like that), doesn't exist.**

**3- He loved Haruka since the beginning of the game/anime, so he didn't get the same romantic development like the rest of the guys.**

… **Can you see my point? Cecil is hard to pull off!**

**Ugh… I'm glad that after Cecil's chapter I can focus on them meeting Haruka again.**

… **Ok, now, I may take longer to update because I don't have internet(daddy canceled it), but don't worry~**

**Now the Reviews!**

**Ren chan Anime: **Hehehe, there's no such a thing as "bad review", because the fact that people review at all makes me happy ^^, YEAH I KNOW RIGHT?I love this reverse harem because of the awesome music!(ok, because of Nanami and the guys too lololol XD)

Yep, well the idea was about talking by cell phone, so I couldn't avoid it ^^

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail:** I always put a lot of effort in my stories, and the fact that you noticed it makes me really happy! I think that I would be wary if my daughter talked with random strangers that called her too XD

B-Best romance in a long time?*Blush**Blush**Blush**Blush*, Oh-My… You flatter me, hehe, thanks a lot!=A=

**MikageHime: **There's the new chapter, I'm sorry for taking so long _


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow! Were the children very happy? I don't remember the last time that you looked as if you're relaxed!", said Otoya when his friend returned from his trip.

"I honestly don't understand how you can notice that", said Ren, "Tokiya looks serious as ever."

"But if you look closer you can see that he isn't frowning"

"Now that you mentioned… It's true.", agreed Syo.

"Drop the jokes."

"But that wasn't a joke?"

"…"

-00-

"Eh~ You have a different aura today, Tokiya", commented Cecil.

"That's just your impression".

"Nop, I'm sure, never saw you as relaxed as now…", he said grinning like a Cheshire cat, when he saw something that caught his attention, "Huh?'Nanairo no Compass'? I don't remember you doing this"

"This is a song that I came with while I stayed there", said Tokiya with a swift move, hiding the paper like it was an embarrassing secret.

"In one day? Really? With the way that you were I doubt that you could come with something like this in such a short time"

"…"

Damn him! Most of the time Cecil didn't pay attention to what the others did, but when it's for his amusement he could be annoying perceptive.

"So tell me the reason~"

"No"

"Oh C'mmon, I want to know in the name of music!"

"No"

"Serious Tokiya, I just want to know how you managed to create this song", said Cecil looking more serious now, "It's high quality, I doubt that even I could make one like that"

Tokiya only stared the green eyed boy.

Cecil could be overconfident of his skills as singer, so if he said that even he couldn't pull that off then it must mean that he was really serious.

"… I met a girl there", he started, "She was playing this song on the piano and I couldn't help but watch it"

"Oh… So you stole it?"

"Of course not!", replied with a angry tone, "I couldn't take the music off my head so I wrote the lyrics and we performed together in front of the children"

"Hum… She must be a great composer hum~", murmured Cecil interested, "Say, what's her name?"

"…"

"Tokiya?"

"…"

"… Didn't you ask her name?"

"…"

"Wait, really?"

"We talked a lot about music and the idea didn't come to my mind", admitted Tokiya, slight embarrassed.

"I see… Well, she must be pretty famous if she performed with 'Hayato', so I just need to ask around"

"You… What?"

"Hehe… Goodbye, and say to the others that they wouldn't be able to meet me today!"

Then he left.

-00-

"Ah… It's a good thing that the owner of the shop let me eat earlier…", said Haruka, when suddenly, something black and fast passed her in high speed, "Huh?"

"Give it back to me you damn crow!", said a young teen with short black hair, tan skin and emerald eyes, shouting angrily at the crow.

"Excuse me, but… What happened?", asked her.

"Eh… I was eating something so I took my ringer off because I didn't want to dirty it", explained the teen, "But then, this stupid crow appeared from nowhere and stole it!"

"Oh… I see, you met the infamous 'black thief'"

"Eh, do you know it?"

"Yes, I know where it's nest", said Haruka, "If you want, I can bring you there."

"Yes, please!"

-00-

"He lives in that tree", she pointed, "But it's very tall"

They were outside the town and close to a big lake, the tree in question, being the closest to the lake, and the bird's nest being in one of the branches that hovered above the water.

'Well, it looks pretty strong, and I just need to be sure to not fall there'

"Ok, now let's retrieve it!"

"E-Eh? It's dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty good at this", he said starting to climb it, "People even say that I am like a cat… Well, except for the fact that I hate fish"

"Oh… Please, take care"

Cecil just nodded and continued, when he finally arrived he looked around and saw that the crow was nowhere to be found, so he took a careful step and took the ring from his nest.

"Yes! I did it!"

"Watch out!"

"Eh?", he said before he got tackled by a fast black thing full of feathers, narrowly dodging it.

…But because of that he fell in the water.

"Ah! Help! I don't know how to swim!"

"Oh my…", panicked Haruka, trying to find anything to help him when she saw a long and thin branch, laying close to the tree, "Here! Hold this!"

Cecil held the thin branch carefully, but clinging it to dear life, it was a good thing that things in water were lighter because if not, Haruka couldn't manage to drag him, as he was too stunned to move.

"There, hold my hand"

"…"

Haruka let one of her hands go of the branch and held one of the boy's, finall snapping when he felt the warm in his hand he managed to pull himself of the water, breathing heavily, shaking crazily.

"Are you alright?", asked Haruka concerned while patting him.

"L-Let's just stay away from the water"

Seeing as he was still too stiff to move properly, she held his hand again, guiding him as far as she could.

"Thanks a lot... For your help"

"You're welcome", she smiled when she noticed that he was still holding his ring, "… It must be something very dear to you if you didn't let go even when you were drowning"

"It's the proof of my heritage as a prince", he explained, "Well, I don't really care, because I don't plan to take the throne but… Mom said to treasure it, so I am doing that for her"

"I see… Huh? Ah! It's back!", she shouted looking alarmed.

"What is b… OUCH OUCH!", he screamed, running in circles while the crow pecked his head.

-00-

"There, use this to dry yourself"

"Thanks…"

"…I will prepare tea and bring something to clean the wound in your head"

"…"

In the end, he was helped again, the girl holding his hand while they escaped that vicious beast (yes, that crow is a spawn of the demon and nothing would change his mind about that!), and worried as she was, she just dragged him to her house to tend his wounds.

"Hum… It's funny how she held the same hand twice", he commented, looking at his hand and still remembering the warmth there.

"Ah… Here, you can drink it", she said putting a trail of tea close by, "Hum… This will sting a bit ok?"

"Eh, don't worry, I'm not going to cry"

"Ok then", she said, putting alcohol in a piece of cloth and pressing it in the places where was dirty with blood.

"EEKK!"

"S-Sorry, did I use too much force?"

"N-No, I was just taken back", he said drinking his tea in embarrassment because of his unmanly scream.

"I will try to be more careful"

She held his head close to her body, her touch gently, while she searched for wounds and cleaning them softly, the sensation just feeling like a sting now.

'Wow, her hands feel so warm and soft…'

"There, I finished"

"Thanks a lot miss…"

"Haru-chan? What are you doing so early here?", asked a elderly woman.

"Obaa-chan!", she said looking a bit ashamed, "W-Well, it's just that I the crow attacked him, so I'm cleaning his wounds."

"Oh… I see", she said giving a warm smile, "Then, I'm going to call your work and warn then ok?"

"A-ah thanks…!"

"So… Your name is Haru-chan eh?"

"Ah… Yes", answered her.

"My name is Cecil, Aijima Cecil"

"Huh? Ah! Nice to meet you, Cecil-san!"

"Hehe thanks for helping me with that little demon", he said, laughing when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh yes, I almost forgot the reason to come here… Say, Haru-chan, do you know the person that played the piano with 'Hayato' not long ago?"

"Eh? Do you know Hayato-san?"

"Oh! So it was you that he was talking about?", he said cheerfully, "Ah! I wanted to meet you! Ah~ I loved the music that you composed!"

"W-Well, it's nothing… I'm not even a professional"

"Geez... Of course you are! That's a high quality song you know?", he said crossing his arms and looking proud, "And I am never mistaken in my judgment!"

"I-If you say so…", she said, blushing a bit.

'How cute… No wonder she was able to make a song like that'

-TRIM~TRIM~-

"Huh?", he murmured when he heard him cell phone, "Hello?"

"CECIL, I DON'T CARE IF YOU MISS EVERYONE CLASSES BUT IF YOU MISS MINE I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A LOT OF PAIN!"

"Eeek!'m sorry! I am going Camus!", he answered panicking.

"YOU BETTER BE HERE OR I WILL DOUBLE YOUR LESSONS!"

"What happened?", asked Haruka puzzled.

"Ah… I need to go now", he pouted, as he wanted to stay longer with the girl, "But I will be sure to meet you again Haru-chan!"

"… I can't wait for it!", she smiled waving at the strange boy.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0-**

**Say… I hope this chapter wasn't half as annoying because I know that there are a lot of people that dislike Cecil…**

**HUHUHU, How it feels to be COCKBLOCKED YOU SUCKER?BWHAHSAHSHHSA, That's for cockblocking my ideas you fucking tard!**

**OH By the Way, Cecil thinks that her name is Haru, not Haruka XD**

**And that's the only cameo the Quartet Night ever make because I have too many characters already and If I try to handle more than that the quality will drop, and It's too much headache to be worth.**

…

**GOSH, NEXT CHAPTER The Starish guys will meet her again OHOO!I can't wait to write this chapter! *-***

**Ok, now let's go to the reviews!**

**MikageHime- I know right? Everyone is adorable!*w*, There, I did it, one of the Quartet guys, but I wouldn't put them as love interest because it's too much troublesome, Ah I ever forgot to ask you, but when you said that you think that Haruka will end with Tokiya was it for the anime or this fic? XD**

**Ren chan Anime- YEAH, Reverse harem is cool because of hot boys!But I think that the heroine is also important so that I enjoy seeing her with them!^w^(And there's some cases where I care way more about the heroine than the guys HAAHHAHA XD)**

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail- LOLOLOL, I know that, there's some guys and couples that I didn't think that I would like them and then they become my favorites HAAHAHAH XD, I don't hate Cecil, but I'm pretty neutral because he loves Haruka right from the beginning, and I love when the guys realize that they love the girl or something because I'm a sucker for this kind of situation =*A*=, and I hope that you aren't bored or annoyed with this chapter XD**

**Sacchiance- I always wanted to say that your avatar is cute you know? It's so precious! **

**Ahem, Yep, she will meet them next chapter and it will be AHSHASHSHAHSHAS full of dorky fluff HAHAHA XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Haruka breathed slowly, her hands shaking while she risked another number.

She looked at the next number, hesitating a bit before dialing another one.

"… Hello?"

"Ah! I wanted to talk with Ittoki-kun"

"Wrong number missy"

"O-Ok… Sorry"

It's been days… Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it, sometimes she wondered if he was waiting for her at all.

But… What if he was? Even if it was a long time… What if he was waiting for her?

And that's why, because of these "it's", that she didn't give up.

"And even if he isn't waiting for me…", she said softly while holding the phone, "I wish… I wish to thank him from the bottom of my heart"

She dialed another number.

-00-

"She didn't call again…", Otoya said while looking at his phone.

He knew that if she called he would hear it, he made sure that his ringtone was noisy, but he couldn't stop checking if he missed any call.

"Well… I guess tha…. Huh?", he squeaked when his ringtone played, "Hello?"

"I… Ittoki-kun?", was the hesitant voice from the other side.

"Na… Nanami-chan?", he said, dumbfounded, his eyes widening.

"Ah… I'm glad… That I finally got it right…", said Haruka, sounding relieved.

"…"

"Ittoki-kun?"

Otoya wasn't able to answer, he was too stunned to think or say anything coherent enough, as he couldn't believe in his own ears.

"T-There's anyone…?", she asked with a frightened voice.

"A-Ah! I can't believe it!", he said, finally able to say something, "I… H-How are you? N-No, did something happen so that you didn't call… Ah… Where are you?"

He had so many questions, and he was so damn happy that he couldn't hold himself back!

"Ah-ah… I'm fine…", she answered unsure, "And I'm living with my grandmother…"

"I-Is that so?"

"Y-Yes…"

"C-Could you tell me where it is?"

"Huh?"

"It's been like forever since we saw each other", he blurted, blushing a lot.

"Well…"

-00-

"GUYS!"

Everyone stared when Otoya arrived and almost broke the door, staring at the red haired teen that looked like he won the lottery.

"Prepare your things that we're going to travel!", he said flailing his arms, grinning like crazy.

"What?"

"Why the sudden idea?", asked Ren arching a eyebrow.

"Tha-Tha-Tha"

"Otoya, breath", said Tokiya.

"Nanami-chan finally called!", he said with more energy, "And she gave me her new address!"

After he said that everyone (except Cecil and Tokiya) blinked a few times, then got up and went to their rooms so they could prepare everything for the trip.

"Hey Tokiya, Cecil why don't you come too?", asked Otoya agitated, "You're the only ones that never met her!"

"Hum~ I don't see why not… After all, I need a break after that 'Demon' (aka Camus) gave me the double of homework to do"

"…Where is it?"

"Here, take a look", said Otoya, giving a scrap of paper.

His eyes widened.

'It's… The same town where I met that girl'

'Huh? That's where Haru-chan lives?'

"Natsuki! Drop it! We don't have enough space!", they heard Syo's angry screams.

"Ah…! But I can't decide which Piyo doll is cuter!"

"Take just one because everyone will go!"

"Ah… Fine, I will take this one."

"TAKE THE SMALLER ONE!"

" Masato, why are you putting the musical sheets in your briefcase?"

"… I said that I would teach her, so I will bring them"

"Hey, Masato, you can't hog all of her time, we need to share."

"People, we're going to stay for one day, there's no need for all of this."

And then the talking and confusion continued.

-00-

"Ah… I wonder when they will arrive…", said Haruka walking back and forward, feeling anxious.

"Dear, you need to stop and relax", said her grandma, a bit amused, "If what you told me about them is right then you don't need to worry about that."

"Yes… Thanks for believing in me and not telling mother about this… I bet that if she knew she wouldn't allow them here"

"I never saw you so happy as you are right now", said the grandma with a gentle smile, "And if it's thanks to these boys then they're always welcomed in my house"

"Grandma…"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright", the elder said, "I'm going back and take care of some things, but if you need my help you can call me."

"Right, Thank you", she said, smiling with more confidence.

"Eh? It's here right?"

"Yes… I can see her… Nanami-chan!", waved Otoya with a big smile, running to her and giving a big hug, "It's nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too!", she said, hugging the boy back.

"Haru-chan~", said a happy Natsuki, hugging both of them.

"Shinomiya-san!"

"Oy Natsuki, stop that or you will break their backs"

"Syo-kun…"

"Hey Haruka", greeted him a bit stiff.

"Miss Nanami"

"Ah! Hirijikawa-kun!"

"Hello Little lamb, missed me?"

"Jinguji-san! Everyone is here…", she said with a soft smile.

"Eh? Haru-chan?", said Cecil puzzled.

"You…?!"

"Hum? Cecil-san, Hayato-san?", asked Haruka confused.

"Eh? Did you guys know each other?"

-00-

"EH?! You met her while working here?!", said Otoya with a surprised voice, "Why you didn't tell us before?!"

"That's…"

"That's because he forgot to ask her name", explained Cecil, "I also met her, but because I heard her granny calling her 'Haru-chan' I thought that her name was 'Haru'"

"Hum… It looks as if Fate itself wanted us to meet her", said Ren nodding.

"Everyone", called Haruka with a big trail of cup of tea, "I brought tea for everyone!"

"Thanks!"

"Haru-chan, these cookies are so cute~", said Natsuki staring them.

"Ah… Yes, I remembered the time you brought me cookies so I thought that you liked them and cute things so… I baked them"

"Eh… Thank you!", he said munching it happily, "Now, speaking of that, what happened to the cookies that I gave you?"

Haruka turned green when she heard that, and everyone wondered if she ate the infamous "poisoned" cookies.

"I decided to put your cute box in my desk because I didn't have the heart to mess with the decoration", she said laughing awkwardly, when she remembered that she tried once the cookie and fainted.

'Sorry Natsuki-kun, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I can't eat your cookies…'

"Oh… What a shame"

"B-But one day we can try to bake something together!"

"Right! I can't wait for that."

She hoped that when the day came she could manage to make him bake something that a human being could digest.

"… Nanami-san"

"Huh? Yes Hirijikawa-kun?"

"I heard that you composed a melody… Is that true?"

"W-well… Yes… I composed it… But…", she stuttered sounding embarrassed.

"It was a great melody", said Tokiya suddenly, which made everyone stare, "What?"

"… Could you play it?", asked Masato, "Of course, after eating"

"R-Right"

"Whoa, I can't wait to hear it! I didn't know that you knew how to play the piano Nanami!", said Otoya with a curious tone, "Even Tokiya praised you!"

"Ah.. Right… Hum… Who's Tokiya?", she asked confused.

"Eh? This guy here", he said pointing to Tokiya, "Didn't you met before?"

"…Eh? I thought that your name was Hayato…?"

"That's the name I use when I perform for the children", he answered, "My true name is Ichinose Tokiya"

"Ah… S-Sorry"

"It's ok, I also forgot to ask your name"

"My name is Nanami Haruka, pleased to meet you."

"…Pleased to meet you too."

'Wow, he's so serious… It's hard to imagine him being the same person', thought her, 'But thinking better… When we talked he did sound a bit like that…'

"Say… Nanami, do you remember me?", asked Cecil.

"Yes, Cecil-san right?"

"Great! You do remember!"

"Yes!Ah… There's something to ask"

"Hum? Right, go on."

"I remember you mentioned a country called Agnapolis and… I never heard about it before?"

"Oh, that's because it's in the middle of the desert, so it isn't that well know", he mentioned, "But it exists! And my ring is the proof of that!"

"Wait, you're really a prince?"

"Yes", he said blinking, "Wait, you didn't believe me when I told you that?"

"Er…"

"I don't blame her for not believing, you don't act like a prince", said Ren chuckling a bit.

"Oh! C'mmon that was uncalled for!"

"Hum… M-Maybe we can go to the music room now", said Haruka trying to avoid a discussion, "I will just take this to the kitchen"

"Let me help you Haru-chan!~", said Natsuki taking five plates.

"Ah! You don't need to! I can do it!"

"Hey, it's a lot of plates, it wouldn't hurt us to help right?", said Syo taking his cup.

"O-Ok then, thanks a lot!", she said, when everyone got up and helped her carry everything, when she suddenly felt someone's eye, "Huh?"

"... How's your health?", asked Syo with concern, "Did you got out of the hospital faster or you stayed for a long time?"

"Oh… That…"

"… I'm sorry, I know you heard it before, but I really wanted to apologize for making you stay longer and ruin your holiday"

"It's not your fault", she said, holding his hands and giving a gentle smile, " To be truly honest, I'm grateful for your tips."

"But…"

"I don't overdo myself, but I do some exercises every day", Haruka said happily, "I think my body and my health improved a lot thanks to that! So… Thank You"

"Haruka…"

"Hey Syo, where are you?"

"I-I'm going!", he said blushing a lot, "H-here, you can give it to me"

"Ok?", she said puzzled when she saw the blond run hastily to the kitchen.

-00-

"Wow, that's a nice room!", said Otoya looking around when he saw a big notebook laying closer to the phone, "Huh?What's this risked numbers… Eh, the one that's circled is mine!"

What that meant?

"I recognize it; it's the same room that you were playing the piano for the children right?", said Tokiya, snapping Otoya from his thoughts.

"Yes, it is", she said, sitting on the chair, "Hum… Do you want me to play the same song as that day or another one?"

"Play another one"

"Eh? No fair Tokiya! Nanami-chan, play it! He didn't reveal anything and everyone's curious to know!", said Otoya pouting a bit.

"Ok... Hum… If Ha- I mean, Ichinose-san doesn't mind…"

"It's fine for me."

Haruka just nodded, her hands trembling a bit because she was feeling a bit nervous with everyone's stares, but shook her head, thinking that she shouldn't feel like that as she wasn't going to play to strangers, but her friends.

And she played, to everyone's amazement.

"Er… How was it?"

"That's fantastic! I wish I could sing something composed by you!"

"It's an amazing song indeed", agreed Masato.

"T-Thanks a lot Hirijikawa-san… I really wanted to play the melody that we heard that day, and I tried to improve myself so that I wouldn't trouble you", said Haruka slight embarrassed, "… But I think that I still can't play it so… It's ok if you taught me?"

"O-Of course, it's no problem", he answered with a serious face, but you could clearly see a tint of red in his cheeks.

"Pfff… Little Lamb, you're incredible, being able to charm a serious stuck up like him"

"REN!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, the lady is indeed, lovely"

"Ren, stop flirting with her!"

"G-Guys…",she tried to call, but to no avail.

"My… I not telling any lie, or am I?"

"That's not the question! You're going to make her uncomfortable!", replied Syo feeling slight pissed.

"Geez… Little lamb, it seems that I'm the only one that has the guts to say how lovely you are"

"Ah! I think that Haru-chan is lovely too!", said Natsuki hugging her, "SHE'S SO CUTE!"

"Can't… Breath…"

"NATSUKI, LET SHE GO!"

And then everything turned into a mess.

-00-

Otoya closed the door while Syo was scolding Natsuki and Masato was doing the same to Ren, which looked amused beyond belief.

"Ah…", breathed Haruka, rubbing her back.

"Are you ok?", asked Otoya concerned.

"I-I'm fine"

"There… It's better if you sit and stay still for a while", he said, helping her to sit carefully on the floor.

"T-Thanks…"

"Hum… Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok…"

-Awkward Silence-

'Damn! Think of something to say! Ack! I had planned to say a lot of things when we finally met again but now I can't remember a single thing!'

"… I'm glad"

"Huh?"

"You don't look mad"

"Why would I be mad?", he asked puzzled.

"Because I took a long time until I could contact you", she explained.

"Oh… Yes, I wanted to ask you about that", he said with looking concerned, "What happened? Why you didn't contact me before?"

"… My mom discovered the phone and I didn't have a choice but tell her what happened", she started, "And she freaked out, thinking that's dangerous for me to talk with strangers so she took my cell phone"

"Oh…"

'That explains a lot'

"I got lucky that I found the scrap of paper where I wrote your number but… Because it was washed with my clothes I guess that the ink faded a bit and I couldn't see some numbers"

"Wait… I think I saw a notebook in the piano's room… And it had a lot of risked numbers."

"Ah! That's… The list of number that I tried to call", she explained, "I wish I had more time to call you sooner but because I didn't want to make my grandma pay for it I started to work part time, a-after all, I didn't know how many tries I would take"

'Wow, she never gave up… Since the beginning she was trying her best to contact us…', he thought touched, feeling an increasing warm in his chest and opening a fondly smile.

"It's amazing how hard you tried…"

"Y-Yes… But I must confess that I was feeling really nervous these last days… I was worried that you won't want to talk to me after so long… I'm glad that it's not the case"

"… But if it were the case, what would you do?", he asked feeling a bit curious.

"W-Well… I would apologize for taking so long and t-thanks for every… ", she tried to answer, her voice faltering.

She felt something warm drop in her hand.

She started to rub her eyes, feeling some tears forming and she just couldn't stop, every time she tried to call she had that though hovering above her like a dark cloud, but she never let it get to her…

But now that she finally gave if a full thought she felt a pain in her chest and her heart felt heavy…

"A-AH! Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that!", said Otoya panicking, "I-It was a inconsiderate thing to say! L-Look I wouldn't ever hate you!"

"I-I know that…", she sobbed trying to hide her face in embarrassment for crying for nothing, "F-For some reason I can't stop crying!"

He was at a loss of words, and he didn't know what to do, so he clumsily gave her a hug, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

"Sorry…", he said hugging her tighter, "And I mean what I said, I wouldn't ever hate you…"

"… Didn't you doubt me?"

"It would be a lie if I said not", he said with a gentle voice, "But… Everytime it happened I just remembered your smile and the promise that you made me and… I choose to trust you, until the end."

"… Thanks", she said finally stopping to cry and smiling.

"You're welcome", he said also smiling, "You know, you look cuter when you sm… Ahem"

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing", he said embarrassed, "I-It's better if we go back, or else everyone will worry"

"Ok…", she said feeling a bit disappointed with the lack of warm when he let go of her.

Wait a minute, "Disappointed"?

"Let's go?", he asked her, offering a hand.

"R-Right"

Why was she feeling a funny feeling in her chest?

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0-**

**LONG ASS CHAPTER IS LONG! AND OMG I'M SORRY IF YOU EVER SEE PLOT HOLES! LET ME KNOW RIGHT AWAY SO I CAN TRY TO FIX THAT!**

… **I won't update for a while because I need to plan, but don't worry that I usually don't take a while!**

**Let's go to the reviews because I'm running out of time!**

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail- -FACEPALM-, I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT BIG ASS MISTAKE ABOUT SHE NOT REACTING! I was so worried about pulling his chapter off without the magic gimmicks that I totally forgot!X_x, w-well It's a good thing that you weren't annoyed and I admit that the chapter wasn't one of the best X_x**

**Huh? You think so? I had the impression that she was a bit confused and was like "Huh… Ok?", to be truly honest, I thought that she didn't know how to react XD!**

**Ren chan Anime- **Yes, everything about him is corny and it's a wonder that he isn't my fav character!(He and Ren rank bottom in my list*sweatdrop*), B-But I'm not saying that I dislike him or something, I'm just neutral!

**MikageHime- **About Kaoru that's a maybe, it depends of my inspiration and I hope you liked the tinny(HAHHAHAHA *Get kicked by Syo again*) bit of Syo in this chapter!

**brandnewmelody **– AH! Thank you! And Damn, your avatar of Ittoki is hot! *u*(has nosebleed)


	12. Chapter 12

It was weekend but no one was happy.

Well, except Ren, that is.

"Ah! I don't believe that demon gave me so much homework to do! It's not fair!", complained Cecil.

"I wish I could visit Haru-chan, but there's a limited and exclusive show with Piyo-chan and it's the only chance I have to buy the cutest things ever!"

"Ah… Where's my homework…"

"Crap, today is the first day that Hyuuga's movie will be on the cinema!"

You see, everyone had a lot of things to do, and Ren was the only that had free time, which made him happy, because it meant that he would have time alone with his "Little Lamb".

Now you may be wondering why he found the girl so interesting and the answer was the way she acted around him.

He was used to have girls fawning over him, but Nanami Haruka was different, instead of acting like that she was just polite and didn't seem to be affected by his looks.

And he was kind of curious of the reason.

"I wish that she lived nearby… It would be so much easier", he said looking his watch, "And it's almost lunch time too."

He knocked the door of her house, but instead of Haruka an elderly woman appeared.

"May I help you?"

"Ah… Yes, I wish to see Li… Miss Haruka"

"Ah! You must be one Haru-chan's friends!", said she looking pleased, "She talked a lot about you boys, but when you were here I couldn't talk to any of you because I was too busy."

"Oh? So she talked about us huh?"

"Yes! I'm very grateful for making my grandkid so happy and lively", replied her with a smile, "Oh, but if you're looking for her then I must say that she's working right now."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes, her co-worker couldn't come this week so she's filling in", told the elder, "But if you want I can show you where she works"

"I would be pleased to."

'Now, what kind of place she works?', he wondered.

**-00-**

"Haruka, it's time for you to eat.", said a black haired teen with gray/blue eyes.

"But…", she hesited, staring as her boss was watering the flowers.

"Just go", said him while cutting some thorns, "Or else, Tomoc… Tomo-chan will be mad if she knew that I was wearing you out."

"Haru-chan!"

"Eh? Grandma? What are you doing here?"

"I need tome flowers to put in the dinning's room table", answered her, "And to show your handsome friend where you work too."

"Handsome friend?", she asked looking puzzled.

"Hello Little Lamb", said Ren appearing, giving her a smile.

"A-Ah! Jinguji-san!"

"Hum… I must say that this is unexpected", he said looking around.

"Hum?"

"Haruka, could you attend a costumer? You can go after that", said her boss.

"Y-Yes"

"Miss… Na… Grandma", corrected himself, "There, your favorite flowers as always."

"Thanks a lot Sein, you're such a helpful kid"

"You're welcome", he said, smiling, "Sorry for making your grandchild stay here, working today."

"There's no problem, she wanted to help and Tomo-chan is her friend right?"

"Hum? Little Lamb made a friend while I wasn't looking?"

"Yes, she made one", the boss said glaring daggers, "And you better not flirt around here you Casanova!"

"B-Boss… I finished!", said Haruka, "Sorry for making you wait!"

"Ok, you can go."

"Hey Haru-chan, why we don't have lunch together?", asked her grandmother, "And your handsome friend can eat with us too."

"Eh?!"

"Is there some problem with me eating with you Little Lamb?"

"Oh No no! It isn't like that!", she quickly negated.

She was a bit nervous; she never stayed alone with him before, and didn't know how to react when he started to flirt with her.

**-00-**

"T-Thanks for the meal grandma", said Haruka smiling.

"Thanks a lot Miss. Hana"

"You don't need to thank me, and just Grandma is fine", said the elder smiling, "Now, I think that Sein isn't eating properly, so could you take this lunchbox to him?"

"Ah… Yes, of course", said Haruka, "I'm going to return to work, thanks for the meal!"

"May I accompany you Little Lamb? This lunchbox looks heavy after all."

"A-Ah, there's no need to!"

"I insist."

"Hum… Ok", she said dropping her gaze.

She couldn't say no! But… What would she do if he started to flirt with her?

**-00-**

"T-Thanks for helping me"

"It's always a pleasure to help a lovely lady in need."

"Hu…"

'Just thank him for the compliment!', she said in her mind, but she couldn't afford to even look him back.

Now Ren knew that the girl was a bit shy, but the way that she looked nervous around him (especially if they were alone) made he think if she didn't like him at all.

"… Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Eh?"

"You don't need to worry", he continued, "I wouldn't do anything funny to you… Well, only if you want to"

"J-Jinguji-san!"

"Sorry", he chuckled a bit, but became serious when staring her, "But I mean it, I may flirt and fool around but I'm not the kind that forces himself on a lady, so you can relax."

"Ah…", she breathed softly finally staring at him and seeing that he was uncomfortable.

"Well, we arrived", he said finally seeing the floriculture, "Now, where's that grumpy kid?"

"Hum? How strange, I can't see him", said Haruka worried, "And he never leaves the shop, so… Ah!"

"What happened?"

"Boss! Boss!"

Haruka was shaking the black haired teen that was lying unconscious on the floor, panicking when he didn't show any reaction.

"Ah… He isn't responding! W-What I do? What…", she freaked trying to think of something when she felt a strong hand in her shoulder, "H-Hum, Jinguji-san?"

"Calm down", said him while holding his cellphone, "Now, tell me the number of the hospital"

"Oh… R-Right, it's…", she told him shakily while he dialed the number, the firm hold in her should didn't disappearing.

**-00-**

"… Is it alright to be here instead of waiting in the hospital?", asked Ren.

"It's better if we do that", answered Haruka still shaky, "It would worsen his condition if he was worried about letting the floriculture without anyone in charge."

"… For a boy he sure takes flowers seriously", he chuckled amuzed, but then stopped when he remembered that Haruka may be worried, "Sorry, it's not the time to make jokes"

"… Thanks"

"Hum?"

"For that time", she said smiling, "If you wasn't there I would still be panicking"

"You're welcome Little L… Miss Haruka"

"Ah… A-About what you said before…", she said blushing a bit, "I don't think badly of you, it's just that I don't know how to react when you start flirting… I-I feel embarrassed to easily, so I apologize if I made you uncomfortable."

Ren just stared while the girl made an effort to look at him while saying that, which made clear to him that she was trying her best to not shy away.

'How cute… I'm the one that's making her uncomfortable but she's the one apologizing…'

She was definitely, an interesting girl.

"It's ok to feel embarrassed", he said chuckling and patting her head, "And you don't need to say anything, just be cute as always"

"E-Eh…"

"You're adorable when you blush", he said while she was red like a tomato, and hiding her face in embarrassment.

"T-Thanks", she said, suddenly remembering something, "H-Hum… Jinguji-s"

-TRIM TRIM-

"Huh? My cell phone…"

'Sorry for troubling you,

The doctors told me that I fainted because I wasn't eating properly, I will eat something and I will be there soon.

Sein.'

"Ah… He's ok"

"Why he overworks himself? It isn't like this place is full of people"

"Ah… He just likes working here", she chuckled, "Ah! Speaking of that, I have something for you Jinguji-san!"

He looked puzzled when Haruka went to the back of the shop, and looked even more confused when he saw her holding a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"T-They're for you", Haruka explained when she saw his puzzled look, "You commented that you liked roses when we were in the hospital…"

"Oh, did you remember that tiny detail?", he asked surprised, while looking at the beautiful bouquet.

"Y-Yes…"

"My.. What a pleasant surprise, usually I'm the one that give flowers to the ladies", he said chuckling, "What a thoughtful thinking… How should I take this? Perhaps it's your way to flirt?"

"E-Eh?! No, I didn't mean like that!"

"I was just kidding", he said laughing now, "You're really a lovely lady"

"Jinguji-san!"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

I still in my funky writer's block but I managed to make this chapter… Somehow…

Ahem, Ren didn't had enough screen time so I made this chapter only for him, and I apologize if you don't like it, I just can't handle womanizer characters that well =_=(I don't hate him, It's just that I can't take him seriously!Q-Q)

Kay, let's go to the reviews:

**Ren chan Anime**- No problem, after reading enough times I think I caught on ^^, hehehe, thanks, I am happy that you're having a "FEELS!" moments XD

**MikageHime**- Oh, Snap, I did it! I fainted someone with my corny-dork-cheesy!

…

YAY!

Huh? Third choice? Who's your second? Ai?

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail**- Yes!I loved to write this and was with a dumb look the entire time! I like how easy it is to make these guys act like sweet dorks ^w^

**Brandnewmelod**y- GOOD! I'm happy with this reaction! I hope I can make you fangirl harder HAHHAHAHA 8D


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Nanam...", Otoya tried to call Haruka's attention.

"Nanami-chan~ Look at this cute Piyo plush I bought for you!"

"Oy Nana…"

"Here, Little Lamb, these sunflowers are for you, as thanks for the roses you gave me"

"Nan…!"

"Oy Haruka, what he meant by that?"

"Ah… Jinguji-san visited me last week…"

"Eh? Ren was here Na-"

"WHAT?! HE WAS ALONE WITH YOU?!DID HE DO ANYTHING FUNNY?!"

"…Funny? Er… No?"

"You guys act as if I would attack her, I'm not the kind who would do that."

"YES YOU WOULD!", replied Syo.

"Syo, you're being too noisy", said Tokiya while reading Haruka's new musical sheets.

"Ah! What a nice melody~ Haruka, please, make me one!"

"…"

It's been hours since they got there and he was trying to have a nice talk with her but every time he tried to say something one of his friends would just go and talk first!

He sighed, thinking It was better if he went outside for a while and wait before trying again.

-00-

"Wow… It's already twilight… Didn't know it was so late", he whispered looking as the sun was close to disappearing in the horizon

He sat in the wooden floor and kicked the air back and forward while looking at the sun, a bit bored and even a feeling sad.

"… It's kind of cold here", he said, trembling when he felt a chilly breeze.

-TAP TAP-

"Hum?", he turned when he heard the noise, finding nothing.

'Must be my mind playing tricks on me'

"This isn't what I had in mind while coming here today…

Yeah, he was kind of disappointed, after missing last week he wanted to make sure to visit her and spend a lot of time just to make up for it, but in the end everyone went ahead and he couldn't even say a properly greeting.

"ATCHOO!", Otoya sneezed when a gust of wind hit him, "A-Ah… It's better if I go back or I will catch a cold… Hum?"

Why it was suddenly warm?

"Ah… It's better now?" asked Haruka, dropping a big blanket.

"Ah! Nanami!", he said looking surprised, "E-Eh… Thanks for the blanket!"

"You're welcome", she replied smiling, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Huh?"

"I saw how you tried to talk to me earlier, I'm sorry that I didn't say anything", she apologized.

"A-ah, I didn't have nothing in special to say", he said blushing embarrassed, "I-I just wanted to talk, that's all."

"I see…", she replied softly, "What do you want to talk about?"

"W-well…"

Craaaaap! He forgot again! Why that always happens?! He always thinks of what he want to talk with her but when he can do that he kind of forget what it was!

… Maybe he should take notes to remind himself later.

"How cute… He's blushing", she thought when that strange feeling came again, a funny stingy in her chest, which made her hold it with her hand.

"Nanami… Are you alright?", asked him with a worried voice when he saw how she was clutching her chest.

"Hum? Oh no, I'm fine", she said trying to reassure him, "It's just a funny feeling"

"Wouldn't it be better if we saw a doctor? I mean, you said you were sick ever since you're small right?"

"You don't need to worry", she replied, holding his hand to calm him, "I said that it was a funny feeling but… I feel kind of good."

"Eh? What kind of feeling is that?"

"I don't know", she answered shaking her head, "But I'm sure that isn't something bad"

He still looked concerned, but her bright face melted his worries away, and the warm in his hand helped too.

Wait, his hand?

He blushed like a tomato when he noticed that she was still holding his hand, not having the heart to say that he was fine now.

'W-Well, it's not like I want her to let go anyways…'

Wait, what?

"Ah…! What I am thinking?!"

"Ittoki, are you ok? Your face is really red… Maybe you caught a cold for staying too long here?"

"N-No! It's just the… Sun! Yes, the sun!", he said with a embarrassed tone with scratching his head feeling nervous and turning his face to the horizon, "T-The twilight is really pretty right?"

Christ! That was a lame excuse!

Haruka looked puzzled for a second but decided to drop the matter because she saw that he was clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable, going along with him and looking as blue almost consumed the pretty red on the sky.

"Yes… It's really beautiful…", she agreed.

He kind of forgot to look at the horizon when he heard her voice, choosing to stare her serene face while the gentle breeze made her silk hair go back and forward, and the last rays of the sun framing her face and giving it a special glow.

'She really looks good with bright things…', he thought, smilling kindly and feeling more relaxed.

'Wait a second… I said looks good?'

Then his heart beat loudly again, and he felt his face covered with a red that matched his own hair (luckily for him, his company was too busy to notice that).

"Dammit stupid heart, just decide what you want to feel and settle for it!"

"Hum?"

'Oh crap, did I say that too loudly?'

"W-wow it's already night, I'm surprised that no one came here", he laughed awkwardly.

"… Ittoki-kun, everyone went home."

"EH?! What?"

"We thought that you went already because it was late", she explained.

"I don't believe they did that!", he said starting to panick.

"S-sorry, I should have said something earlier, but the though slipped out of my mind when I saw you looking down…", Haruka apologized.

"Hum? No, that's not your fault!", he said waving his arms, "B-Besides, I should've noticed that it was strange that no one was disturbing u…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!", he corrected himself.

He breathed feeling nervous, it looked as if he could only manage to make fool of himself that day, he wasn't having a break!

But then again…

Didn't he want more time to be with her?

"A-Ah… I should go but I don't feel like doing it now…", he whispered, "I wish to stay a bit more…"

"Hum? If you want to stay for the night I wouldn't mind", said Haruka, "And I don't think my grandma would mind too"

"Eh?! N-No I wouldn't want to trouble you! I-I'm just being lazy, that's all!"

"Ok then?", she replied giving him a puzzled look, but when she stared at something in the sky her face illuminated with a through, "Say… If you are going to stay for a bit, wouldn't you mind to go with me somewhere?"

"Hum? It isn't a bit late to have something open?"

"Oh no, It's a place where you can only see in a special night like today"

-00-

"Wow!"

"I knew you would like it"

He was definitely speechless, the scenery that he saw was… To beautiful for words, they were closer to a big lake which reflected the starry sky and the shining and beautiful full moon.

…But that wasn't the only thing that made the place so stunning.

There were a lot of fireflies there… Like… Billions! This, combined with the reflected stars and moon made him fell like he was floating in the sky!

He could swear that he never felt so overwhelming like that.

"It's like we are walking in the sky!", he said in awe.

Haruka chuckled.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?"

"Ah… Sorry, it's just that you were too cute… You looked like a child", she giggled.

"Hahah… Thanks"

"You look well with bright things", she said staring at him fondly, "The first time I talked to you I imagined you like the sun. Warm and bright, having the power to make everyone feels like the day will be good"

"Nanami…"

"I-It sounds kind of silly right?", she whispered avoiding to look at him because she was feeling slight embarrassed.

"No, It isn't silly", he said now gazing at her with the tenderness, "I too think that you look good with bright things… You're just like a warm blanket in a cold weather… Wrapping everyone with the warm of your kindness and making us feel comfortable and loved…"

"Ittoki…"

"Sorry, it wasn't a profound analogy like yours", he laughed.

"No, I think it's adorable", she laughed too.

"Ah… Haruka"

"Yes?", she said, noticing that it was the first time that he used her first name.

"N-Nothing…", he stuttered.

He wanted to say something… That he was sure, but for some reason he didn't know exactly what was. The only thing that was clear to him was that it had to do with that strange and warm feeling in his chest.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0-**

**Now meet Ittoki in his natural ambiance: Being cockblocked by everyone and himself!*headshot***

**About the firefly scene… Well, I just imagined that awesome Studio Ghibli scenery and then… Hehe, ended like this.**

**Gosh, I'm blushing, I wish that the Anime gave more episodes to the STARISH Boys! Q-Q**

…

**Now, let's go to the reviews:**

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail**: Sorry, it may be because of my OC *sweatdrop*, heheh and I wanted to show where she worked(a floriculture) because I didn't want to use the cliché that she work as a maid or something like that.

HOLY CRAP 6 POEMS AND 5 STORIES?!*Worships you*, I kind of like Natsuki, but I'm mostly neutral eheh

**MikageHime**: Hime-san I don't know if I will put Kaoru X_x, because I can't see it working now, but I promise that I will make a full chapter with Syo to appease your fangirl's heart desire XD

**AsunaHime**: Oh really? You can't see them as a couple? Is that a challenge?

*Challenge accepted*

-Headshot-

Ok, ok, I'm kidding XD

Don't worry, IttokixHaruka is forever my favorite couple and of course you can expect a lot of moments between them!

**brandnewmelody**: Hey, did I made you fave FEELS?Did I Did I? XD*headshot*


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah... Finally... At least I returned… I may as well visit Haruka"

Her name was Tomochika, mostly called Tomo-chan because her name was too long, she was girl with long, pretty red hair and matching eyes and that had a look that would make a lot of people feel jealous.

"Haruka!", called her knocking the door.

She waited for a while until the door slide of and a head peaked outside.

"Ah! Tomo-chan!", she said, now fully opening it and embracing her friend, "It's been a long time!"

"Yes, I know", Tomochika replied hugging her back, "I wanted to visit you because your house is on the way, I can't wait to go back to working!"

"Ah! I bet that boss will be happy to see you", she commented, "Oh! Why don't you stay for breakfast? I will make something and we can talk for a while!"

"I would love too!", she said cheerfully, "Besides, I also want to be updated of what happened while I was away!"

-00-

"Wow! So you finally met with your Prince Charming?", asked Tomochika amused.

"Tomo-chan! It's not like that! We are just friends!", said Haruka blushing.

"Haha you're so cute Haru-chan…", she said squashing her friend's face, "But in all honesty, the way you first talked with each other and you never giving up when searching for him… It's like seeing a reverse Cinderella story with cell phones!"

"T-Tomo-chan…!"

"Now we need a ballroom scene and everything will be perfect!"

"Wah… Good Morning…", said a sleepy voice.

Tomochika's eyes widened when she turned and saw a beautiful red haired teen rubbing his eyes and yawning, while standing there.

"Who are you?", asked her.

"Huh?", murmured him noticing the unknown female.

"A-Ah… Tomo-chan, that's Ittoki-kun, the person I was talking about", answered Haruka.

"Oh! So you are…", she trailed of, with an amused smile.

"Yes… Hum… Who are you?"

"I'm Tomochika, Haruka's friend here", she greeted with a smile, "Nice to meet you Prince Charming"

"Huh?"

"A-AH! Tomo-chan!", said Haruka flustered while holding her friend's arm.

"Whoa Haruka, you never said that he was pretty, way to go girl!", cheered her.

"Nanami-chan, what are you two talking about?", asked a puzzled Otoya.

"N-Nothing", stuttered her, "S-Say Ittoki-kun, why don't you sit with us and have breakfast?"

"Yeah, sit together", chuckled Tomochika.

"Tomo-chan!"

Otoya thought that Haruka's friend was kind of amusing and weird. Weird because she couldn't stop grinning like looking at then, saying time from time something like "cute" and laughing while saying that.

"So… What are you doing in her house pretty boy?"

"Hum? Ah… I was supposed to go back yesterday, but it was kind of late and Nanami-chan insisted that I stayed here", he answered rubbing his head.

"Oh… I see… What were you doing for staying up so late?"

"She showed me the lake… It was a pretty sight! It felt as if I was walking on the sky!", he answered, dazing a bit.

"S-She did that?", replied Tomochika cracking a Cheshire grin, "Pff… HAHAHAAH"

"Huh? Why are you laughing?"

"I can't…! You two are an adorable couple"

"Eh?! We aren't a couple, we're just friends!", both said blushing fiercely.

"Awww… You two are blushing! How cute!"

"Tomo-chan!", said Haruka panicking, "I-It's almost time to work!"

"Oh, it's true, it's better if we go now right?"

"A-Ah! I will accompany you!"

"I-Ittoki-kun you don't need to do that", replied Haruka, "Besides, you didn't say that you needed to go back home?"

"Yes, but I don't think it will take that long right?", he said, "Besides I was kind of curious to know where you works"

"Serious… I can't", murmured Tomochika, amused by the exchange of words between them.

-00-

"Wow! So you work in a floriculture?"

"Why yes, what were you expecting? That she worked in a café?", asked the red haired female, "I know you expect to see her as a maid, but seeing her seeing surrounded by flowers is a lovely sight too!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that!", he blushed.

"Tomo-chan, stop teasing him, he's feeling uncomfortable".

"Sorry, it's just too fun to tease you two", she laughed petting their hair, "Now, let's see the boss and give him a scare"

"Atchoo!", sneezed Sein, "Strange, I was never allergic to flowers"

"HEY BOSS!"

"HOLY CRAP!", he screamed startled, dropping the vase that he was holding, "AW CRAP!"

"Ops!"

"Is everyone alright? I heard the sound of something breaking", asked Haruka worried.

"She… How… When… I was startled, what the f… Who's that guy behind you?", he asked when he saw the red haired teen.

"A-Ah… I'm her friend"

"Another one?", Sein asked arching an eyebrow, "You're not like that pervert that came here right?"

"Pervert?", he blinked, "Ah! Did Ren do anything with you?"

"N-No, he didn't do a thing", assured her.

"Another one? My… I didn't know you had so many guys after you Haru-chan", said Tomochika with a sly smile.

"T-That's not like that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, we just talked"

~Awkward silence

"Hoy, Haruka, we don't have all day, we need to open the shop", said Sein receiving a slap in his head, "Ouch Tomochika, what was that for?!"

"Read the atmosphere you dummy"

"What? If they want to act like lovebirds they can do that when it's lunch!"

"A-Ah we aren't like that!"

"Eh… Really?"

"HAHAHAA, I said! You two look like a couple! Even he thought that you were!"

"Sorry… My bad", he apologized embarrassed, "I am not good with that sort of thing, I got the wrong impression seeing how you two act"

"N-No, It's ok", said Otoya laughing awkwardly, "I-I need to go, see you next week Nanami-chan!"

"A-Ah… See you…!"

-00-

While going back home he was in deep thoughs…

"I got the wrong impression seeing how you two act"

He wondered how exactly he acted that gave them that impression, trying to think of anything that could classify as "romantic".

"…"

Crap, now that he thought better about that, everything he did could be classified as romantic… It wasn't a surprise that they got the wrong impression!

God, he hoped that Nanami didn't get the same impression, it would be too awkward!

"H-hum… Should I ask her if she thinks like that? B-Because I don't want her to misunderstand and… Hum… B-But what if she never thought like that?"

Now he was feeling awkward… How was he going to ask something like that without being too suspicious? Well… She didn't seem uncomfortable around him so maybe she didn't think like that?

… Or maybe she liked him and that was why she was so kind?

"N-No… She's kind because it's in her nature… I think?", he said blushing.

He let a long sigh, wondering when things started to be so complicated…

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0-**

**Short chapter is short, HAHA…*Awkward laugh***

**I love Tomochika, I wish that there was more fanfics with her!X3**

**Oh, and don't worry about my OC, he isn't a love interest, his sole purpose is to be forever alone and be a reasonable boss when I need Haruka to do her things XD**

… **Ok, I will break a bit of this drama for a while and have something light next chapter with Syo and the others guys because balancing a bit of screen time is good to make things don't feel too shoe horned XD*Headshot***

**Now, excuse me, I will reply reviews!**

**MikageHime- **Next chapter is the promised Full Syo chapter hehehe, and I'm glad that you liked it, put all of my dokis here ^_^

**AsunaHime- **I wonder if we are talking about the same pairing, because when you said that you could see Ren with Haruka more than Natsuki with her I thought of the challenge as NatsukixHaruka XD(I can't overdo it because after all this is a Ittoki-Haruka fanfic hehehe, but I will try kolkolkol), yeah, I love fireflies, they look like stars, which remind me of STARISH *-*

**Ren chan Anime- **No problem, sometimes I take my time to review other's people fanfics too ^^*sweatdrop*

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail- **I know right? The whole time I was like "Crap, how I'm going to top this in the future chapters?" XD, but I think I will manage…

Somehow! XD*HEADSHOT*

**brandnewmelody- **HAASHHSSAHASHSAHSAH LOLOLOL, I'm laughing with your reaction, haaahhaha!Gosh, I think that writing this fanfic is amusing for the sole purpouse of everyone reaction! I didn't know that there was so many people into fluffy cheesy things like me!XD


	15. Chapter 15

"I wonder if they will be surprised to see me", whispered Haruka fidgeting.

You see, she always wanted to visit them, ever since Ittoki gave her the address where they lived, but didn't do it before because she was working even on weekends.

But now that her friend returned she was finally doing that!

"Let's go Haruka, now knock the door", she said to herself.

**-00-**

"Ack! I don't believe it!", screamed Syo in frustration.

It has been two weeks since he wanted to watch the movie that stared his idol, but he never managed to do that!

The movie was so successful that everytime he went to watch it the tickets were sold out!

… Ok, the second week was his fault, he kind of felt guilty for not visiting Haruka before because he wanted to watch the movie, so he stayed there for a while…

W-Well it's true that he wasn't going again, but it was the last week! He wouldn't have the chance to watch it!

"It's true that I could watch it on dvd but… It's not the same thing!", he talked to himself, trying to get rid of the guilty he was feeling now.

Ah… It was better if he just went out, watched the movie and then, went to visit her, so his conscience wouldn't hurt like that.

Just when he turned the doorknob he saw someone that he didn't expect.

"Haruka?!"

"Ah…! Hello Syo-kun", greeted her with a smile.

"Wha… What are doing here?!", he asked surprised.

"Ah… Ittoki-kun gave me the address and I always wanted to visit everyone… I just couldn't do it before, but now that I can I wanted to make a surprise", she said smiling, "Where's everyone?"

"… Everyone went to visit you thirty minutes ago".

"Eh?!"

"Er… They wished to have more time with so they went out earlier"

"I-Is that so?", she said feeling down, "Ah… M-Maybe I should have called them…"

"Well… When they notice that you aren't there they will return", said Syo, "You could wait here"

"A-Ah… Right… I hope I don't disturb you… ", she said sitting in a chair that she found inside the big construction.

"…"

Oh God, what he was supposed to do? He really wanted to go and watch his movie, but he couldn't simply leave her like that for hours, waiting alone… And he doubted that he could ask her to go with him, because an action movie didn't seem to fit her.

"Ah! Syo-kun you looked like you wanted to go somewhere earlier right?", she commented, making him flinch.

"A-Ah… Yes…", he mumbled.

Haruka blinked when she saw how uncomfortable the boy was, kind of looking at the window with a longing look.

'Maybe he wanted to go somewhere but he didn't go so that I won't stay here alone?'

"Ah! Syo-kun, if you need to go somewhere I wouldn't mind, you can go!"

"W-well…", he said looking at the front door feeling guiltier.

He breathed slowly, feeling defeated.

"S-Say… They're going to take at least three hours until they found out and came back", he said scratching his head nervously, "I can show you around if you want."

"H-Hum… I won't be bothering you?"

"No, of course not!", he grinned even if he felt dying inside.

'Well, it wouldn't be the same thing, but I guess that I will just watch it on DVD...'

**-00-**

"Thanks for showing me around"

"You're welcome!"

They were calmly walking near a park, having a good time.

"Ah! They are selling crepes! Syo-kun do you want one?", she asked widening her eyes.

"Sure, but I will pay"

"Huh? Ah there's no need…!"

"Hey, it's a question of education, don't worry"

"Ok then…", she replied sounding unsure.

"Oy, no need to make a sad face", he said chuckling.

It was kind of funny… The way she acted, seeing everything with wonder and being happy for the tiniest of the things.

… But thinking better, maybe because of her sickness as a child she couldn't enjoy everything that she's doing now?

"Hey Haruka, which flavor you want?"

"I think that banana and chocolate…"

"Hey, did you watch the Prince of the Fighters?"

"Yes, It was amazing!"

"I know right? Ah…! I want to watch it again!"

"Yes! Did you see the part where he was making the leap? It was too epic for words!"

"…"

"Syo-kun?"

"…"

"Syo!"

"H-Hum? What?"

"Your crepe…", she said looking worried, "What happened?"

"…Nothing"

"Ok…", she said eating in silence but still feeling worried.

'Dammit! I was fine until they mentioned the movie, now I'm making Haruka worry too!'

"Huh… I wanted to ask you something"

"Hum?"

"What you wanted to do?", she asked, "I mean, you stayed here because of a reason right?"

"W-Well… That…"

He couldn't say it, he couldn't tell her that he didn't go because he wanted to watch a movie… It was too selfish and he didn't want her to think badly about him.

"S-Sorry, I was just a nuisance ", Haruka apologized, "I-I will return home and wait there, I think it won't take long until they… Ah!"

"Haruka!"

A strong gust of wind blew her hair to her face, which made her blind for a second and stumble near a bench that was there.

If it wasn't for Syo's quick reflexes at this time, she would feel hard on the concrete floor.

"Are you alright?!", asked him worried.

"Y-Yes", she replied weakily, trying to hold her hair, "I-I guess that I need to cut my hair… It wouldn't stop falling in my eyes!"

"Haruka… Here, take this", he said, taking the hairclips that he was wearing and putting it in her hair, "There, now it won't fall"

"Ah… Thanks"

"Heh it's nothing", he said, breathing relieved when he didn't see any injuries, "Hum… About what you asked… I'm sorry!"

"Eh?"

"I didn't want to visit you this time because it's the last week! After that I won't be able to watch the movie I want!", he apologize, "I-I know… I'm selfish… We only met twice a week after all…"

"You aren't selfish", said Haruka touching his shoulder friendly, "Everyone wants to have a time for themselves, so you don't need to feel guilty"

"Even so…"

"What kind of movie you wanted to watch?"

"Hum? Oh, it's the Prince of Fighters"

"Hum… Well, I don't know, we could watch it together… Unless you don't want to?", she asked with a worried tone.

"N-No! I wouldn't mind if you wanted to watch a movie with me but… I don't think that you would be interested"

"Ah! Don't worry! I'm not the kind that would sleep in the middle of a movie!"

"It isn't what I'm concerned a…", he was going to say, but when he saw the big smile that the girl had he didn't had the heart to say no.

"…"

**-00-**

"W-whoa!", Haruka squeaked putting a hand in front of her mouth.

"… Hey, you don't need to force yourself to watch it"

"N-No, I'm fine, it's just that the scene is pretty intense"

"Ok then… But if it's too much you warn me right?", he said concerned.

"Right!", she answered with a smile.

He looked a bit at her before focusing in the movie, His idol was in a scene where he was surrounded by the mooks and could only escape if he jumped to the other side of the cliff.

An intense fight started, his eyes glued to the screen and his whole body shaking of excitement.

He suddenly felt a hand grasp the fabric of his sleeve, he looked to the side, seeing Haruka looking at the screen with attention and with a look of worry in her face.

But not because she was scared, she was focused in the movie and was concerned for the character.

"…Hey, don't worry, he's going to make it", he said.

"Hum?", she said looking at him when she saw that she was grasping his sleeve, letting it go and feeling embarrassed, "S-Sorry"

"Don't worry, you can hold my arm if you're scared", he said with a grin.

"Ok then…", she replied with a unsure tone, but when they saw that the character was going to jump she let a gasp and held his hand in apprehension.

The whole movie went like that, she holding his hand everytime an intense scene happened.

… He could swear that he felt double of adrenaline when that scenes happened.

'It feels way better than just watching this alone', he though to himself.

**-00-**

"Ah! It feels good to finally watch it!", Syo said while stretching, "Hyuuga's movie are always cool!"

"Yes… That was a good movie", Haruka agreed.

"You know I was surprised", he said with a big smile, "I never thought that you would enjoy this kind of movie."

"A-Ah… I just like stories with a character overcoming the hardships"

"Yes… I know how you feel… To be truly honest it was thanks to Hyuuga's movies that I had the willpower to try and be healthy you know? I kind of wished to be an actor and be in a movie like that, with a lot of action!"

"Oh…"

"Hehe… Sounds pretty silly right?"

"No" she shook her head, "It's nice to have someone to inspire you, I too felt inspired by your words that day"

"Haruka…"

He looked at the girl in front of him, usually he thought that he couldn't deal with girls (not that he dislike them, mind you!) because of what he liked, but he didn't had this kind of problem with the reddish haired girl. To be truly honest he never felt as a comfortable as he felt when he spent his time with her.

"Hey Haruka… Hum?", he mumbled when his cell phone started to ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Syo, did Haruka appear there? Haruka's grandma said that she went here to visit us, but when we arrived home she wasn't here", asked Otoya.

"Yes, she's with me", he said, "I was showing her around because it would take a while until you returned."

"Did anything happen?", asked Haruka.

"Everyone returned", replied Syo, "So… Let's go back?"

"Ok! I can't wait to see everyone again!", she said smiling

"Yes… Let's go…"

He was kind of sad, he wished that he could spend more time alone with her…

Wait, a second.

Alone?!

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**Pff… Full Syo chapter, next Natsuki's(I'm not sure if it will be a full chapter for him), then Ittoki being awkwardly cutie and us laughing at his misery!XD*Headshot***

**Ok, ok, It's a joke!**

**Now REVIEW TIME**!

**Brandnewmelody-** DO IT! So we have moar Ittoki x Haruka fanfics! XD, I know right? That's why I love Tomo-chan! XD

**Ren chan Anime**- I am always wanting to top my fluff shit so expect me trying and failing HAAHAHAH LOLOLL AND ahem… ! Yeah, by chapter 17 you will see Ittoki trying to ask her abouT that XD

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail**-You're going to see and I swear you will or die laughing or die of feels XD…

MikageHime- YOUR SYO CHAPTER! I hope you liked it! HEHHE, I had loads of fun!

**AsunaHime**- Ok then! Next chapter is just something simply, but I do think of taking your challenge! 8D heheh!

About Tomochika falling in love… Well, my Original Character(Sein) kind of have a big crush on her, but I'm not sure if I will make them as a couple, I kind of just wanted to write another dork into the story XD


	16. Chapter 16

"I think this tone sounds right... Gentle and warm", Natsuki whistled while writing.

Ever since she met Haruka he heard a gentle melody taking form in his mind, and he couldn't help, but write it down.

'Why are you making a melody for her?'

"I don't know… Ever since I saw her this melody kind of stuck in my head… And I needed to compose it!"

'… You don't learn… Do you want the same thing happen to you again? Putting your heart in something only to be betrayed?'

"Haru-chan isn't like that, she's really kind…", he whispered.

'Your teacher was also kind, but in the end she was just faking her kindnesses"

"…"

-00-

"Oy Natsuki, why are you taking your apron?", asked Syo.

"Haru-chan and I combined to cook together today!", he said with his usual cheerful voice, "Hey guys do you want to go? We will let you taste it! We will make cake!"

"Hum… I have something to do."

"Er… I need to go somewhere today, sorry!"

"… I need work to do."

"I need to see some ladies today, I'm sorry"

"My father called again for a meeting, I can't go"

Everyone (except Masato) was giving excuses, as they knew how badly the blond cooked and didn't want to die earlier.

-00-

-TOC TOC-

"Hello?"

"Granny! Good morning!", greeted Natsuki.

"Hello Natsuki-kun", greeted the old woman, "It's good to see you! You can go inside, Haru-chan is waiting for you"

"Thanks!", said Natsuki holding his bad, "Haru-chan~!"

"Ah! Shinomiya-san! I'm here!"

"I brought my own apron! Hehe~ I can't wait for it!", he said cheerfully, "What are we going to bake?"

"A chocolate cake", she said taking the recipe, "I always wanted to make one as delicious as grandma's but I never managed to make it…"

"Ah… That sound delicious! What do you want me to do?"

"Well…"

And they started, at first Natsuki asked if he could put the entire container inside the mix, but every time he did that Haruka would tell him that her grandmother's recipe didn't had that, so he put them aside.

'Now I know why his cooking tastes bad', thought Haruka sweatdropping after throwing another container away.

"Hum… Shinomiya-san… Did you ever taste your cooking?"

"No, why?"

"… No reason, I was just curious", she said while mixing the ingredients for the icing, "Ah! Shinomiya-san, do you want to taste it? I want to know if the flavor is good"

"Hum? Ok~!", he replied taking a little spoon, "It's delicious!"

"Really? I'm glad...", she replied with a smile, "Ah! You need to mix it like this…!"

"Hum… This way?"

"Yes."

"Oh…! Ok, I got it!"

They had a good time, of course she still needed to correct him about his questionable tastes in what to put in the cake to "improve" it, but little by little it looked like he finally caught the gist of the thing!

"Now we just need to put the cake in the oven and clean everything!"

"I will help you~"

"Hum? Oh, thanks for your help Shinomiya-san"

"Just call me Natsuki Haru-chan"

"Hum? Ah… O-Ok, S… Natsuki-kun"

-00-

"Wah… I can't wait until we eat it! It looked so good!"

"Yes, it will take a while…", she said adjusting the alarm, " Why we don't watch a bit of tv?"

"Ok then!", he replied with a smile, but when they turned the tv…

'That melody' started to play.

"… And now we are listening to the melody that made Miyako's really popular! Prepare your hearts and listen to her song 'Satsuki'!"

"That's a great song!", Haruka said impressed, but when she didn't hear any comment from her friend she turned, feeling concerned when she saw his expression, "Natsuki-kun?"

He was… To stunned. In a bad way.

"… NATSUKI!"

"H-Hum?!", answered him blinking when the song ended.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…"

Now she was really worried, the tall blond was shaking and quiet, looking too shocked to say anything, his usual smiling face replaced by sadness.

… What caused that change?

She tried to recall, he was his usual self a while ago, the only different thing that they did was turn the tv and see the song being played.

The song…

Maybe it was the answer?

"Hum… Natsuki-kun… Do you know the song that was played?", she asked, seeing how he flinched, avoiding her gaze, "Natsuki…?"

"Ah… That…"

'I don't believe it! How she dares to…! Pfff… That's why you can't blind trust people just because they seen nice'

"I will… Prepare a bit of tea for you", said Haruka, noticing that he wouldn't be able to talk for a while.

'Just what happened?', asked herself while running to the kitchen.

Maybe it would be better if she just waited for a while until talking to him again.

-00-

"Natsuki-kun… The cake is ready… And I bought you tea", she said, seeing him looking at a sheet of paper with a blank look, "… What is that?"

"Nothing", he said, forcing a smile while he hided the paper, "Ah! It's the cake that we made? I can't wait to try it!"

"…"

"Wow! It's delicious!"

Haruka stared for a while, at least it didn't seem as if he was lying about liking the cake, so she took a bite.

"Indeed it is… That the first time that I managed to bake the cake like my grandma…"

"Huh? Really? You looked like you knew what you were doing", he said taking another bite.

"It wasn't exactly like that, but when I tried to help my grandmother with baking the cake she also instructed of what to do", explained Haruka, "I messed up a lot, but I remember the tips she gave me…"

"Hum… But if you knew what you needed to do then you could make it by yourself right?"

"I'm a clumsy person, I don't have trouble cooking simply things, but everytime I try to make something complicated I do something wrong", she answered with an awkwardly laugh, "So… Thanks for helping me, I really enjoyed baking cake with you!"

"I see…", he whispered for a while, before looking at the sheets of paper that he had hided, "Hum… Haru-chan, I have something for you"

"Hum? What's this?", she asked when he put the paper in her hands, "It's… A music sheet?"

"Yes… You know, I had this melody in my head everytime I saw you…", he said closing his eyes, "So I made this melody… It's how I think about you…"

"May… May I play it?", she asked, receiving a nod.

They both left the plates and cups and went to the room where the piano was. Taking the sheets and putting in front of her, she started to play the melody.

It was a wonderful melody, full of a serene kindness and soothing to hear, like it could warm your heart when you were cold.

"Haru-chan? Why are you crying?"

Haruka blinked surprised when she finished the melody, wiping some tears in the corner of her eyes, too stunned for words.

"I… That's a wonderful melody", she said softly, "Natsuki-kun… The feelings in this melody… Is that what you really think?"

"… Yes", he said after a long pause, "And I felt it too, you understood my music… That's the proper way to play it…"

"I see… Thanks a lot!", she said, giving a tender smile, "For showing your feelings! It's a lovely melody! What is it's name?"

"I don't know", he replied, "It's a music I made only for you"

"Only for me?", she repeated looking at the sheets.

"Yes, it has lyrics", he continued, "But I think that only you can see them"

'You're going to regret it, the melody that you composed with all of your heart… She will just take it, like that woman'

"… Natsuki-kun?"

"Hum?"

"I know that you gave me this wonderful music but… I think it wouldn't be right", she said clutching it gently against her, "After all, even if I was supposed to represent this, it is the song of your own feelings… I think it would be fairer if the lyrics reflected you too"

"Ah… Right", he said widening his smile, "Then… I can see the title as 'Maigo no Kokoro'"

"I like the name", she said smiling and writing it at the top.

'She's going to abandon you'

"Say… Haru-chan", he called her name, "You won't disappear from my life right?"

"No… At least not in my own will", she answered, a bit puzzled.

"It means that everytime I look for you I will meet you here right?"

"Yes, of course!", she said not understanding the situation, but felling that it was the correct thing to say, "And even if I moved from here I would always be in contact with everyone!"

"I see… Thanks you."

…

He was right in the end.

To believe in her and open his heart.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**You know, after seeing the translation of Haruka's song(Maigo no Kokoro) I thought that if you squint a bit you can think that the first part talks a bit about Natsuki XD(I , by no means ship them normally, I just used the idea for the chapter hehe)**

… **I think this chapter isn't half bad considering that this isn't my favorite pairing right?**

**Oh, and about these OOC thoughts that Natsuki has… It's Satsuki, but Natsuki isn't aware of his other personality, he just thinks it's him monologuing like a normal person XD**

…

**Ok, review time!**

**MikageHime- **I knew that you liked It! Hhehe, I'm glad!

**Brandnewmelody-** Hehe… I don't do a lot of details, my strongest point is the dialogue XD, so dunno, my fanfics were surprisingly popular O_O

**Crona4Anime- **Er… I hope I didn't offend anyone that are homeschooled, but Haruka wasn't friendless because of that, she was friendless because she had a frail healthy when she was little, being homeschooled was a consequence.

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail- **Really? I'm happy that I nailed him, I have a lot of problem trying to stay in character hehehe good thing you liked it, I enjoyed writing this chapter ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Ittoki was pacing around his room in deep thought.

… It's been like this for hours.

"Ack! What should I say to her?H-Hey… D-Do you like… Gosh I'm embarrassed to say this even if I'm alone!"

Ever since that day when he visited her and her friends teased them for thinking that they were a couple he couldn't stop wondering if she felt like that, because if he was truly honest, everything that he did until now could be taken in a wrong way.

"W-What if I'm worrying for nothing?", he said to himself, "But… What if she thinks this way? I-It's better to clear the misunderstanding right?"

Now he got more worried, before he was thinking on how ask her that, but now that he thought better…

What was he supposed to say it that was the truth?

"H-Hum… If I just stay here wondering it won't help, I-it's better if I just call her…"

**-00-**

She was feeling a bit dizzy

~Trim trim

"Uh… Hello?"

"H-Hey, Nanami"

"… Ittoki-kun?"

"Er… Are you busy today?"

"No, why?"

"W-Well… Can we go out? I-I mean…. Er… I'm going there!", he said quickly ending the call.

Haruka stared the telephone a bit worried, wondering why his voice sounded so nervous and urgent.

She quickly looked for something to wear.

"Haru-chan?"

"Yes, grandmother?"

"You don't look well, your face is a bit red", said the elder a bit concerned, putting her hand in her forehead, "It's warm…"

"Ah… Yes, it's just a simply cold, you don't need to worry about me"

"Hum… We can't take it lightly", said her grandma, "Huh? Why are you wearing this? Do you pretend to go out?"

"Yes…"

"You don't look good, it isn't better to stay here and rest?"

"Yes but… Ittoki-kun called", she explained, "He was very nervous… It must be important"

"Haruka… "

"Don't worry, I will be back soon"

**-00-**

"Ah…! In the end I don't think that I will have the guts to ask her that!", he said panicking like no tomorrow, "What should I do? What can I do?!"

"H-Hey, it's embarrassing!"

"Huh?"

Ittoki turned and saw a couple(at least he thought it was a couple), holdings hands with the guy kissing the girl's head, and the girl blushing like crazy.

"Geez… Doesn't girl like this kind of corny stuff?"

"I-It's a thing reading a story, doing that for real feels embarrassing…!"

"Aw… How cute!"

"STOP TEASING ME!"

He kind of stared for a while, seeing the girl blush harder and the other guy just laughing and embracing her, while she hide her face in embarrassment.

… And then, a brilliant idea came to his mind.

**-00-**

"Hey! Nanami-chan!", she heard a familiar voice.

"Huh?", she murmured, turning to see her friend when she felt lips in her head.

"H-How are you?", he asked, holding her hands and showing a big grin, his cheeks having a tint of red.

'I don't believe I did that! That was a stupid idea! That was embarrassing!', he said in his mind panicking a lot.

Why he thought that testing her reaction was easier than ask her directly? That was the stupidest thing he ever did and he couldn't take it back now!

"I'm fine", she answered blinking a bit and looking puzzled.

"A-Ah… I-It's good to know…", he said finally opening his eyes to stare at her.

'Wow, her face is really red!'

"Ittoki-kun?"

"H-Huh?"

"Why are you holding my hands?", she asked tilting her head.

"Ah! S-sorry", he said blushing harder, "I was just too damn happy to see you! Sorry if my way to greet you was strange!"

"Ah… Not at all" she said smilling, while adjusting her scarf around her neck to better cover her face.

'Today is very cold… It's better if I cover my face or else I will get worse', thought her while covering her face the best she could.

'Oh God, she's covering her face… Did I embarrass her that much?'

"… Ittoki-kun", she called, snapping him of his thoughts, "You wanted to tell me something right?"

"A…Ah… Well, that's…", he started to stutter.

Crap! Now that the realization that she liked him hit him he felt lost about what to say or do!

"Er… If you don't mind would it be ok if we walked around? I-I don't want to meet the others…"

"Ok?", she agreed.

-00-

They were walking a lot, she kind of forgot to see how long they were out, but she started to feel concerned seeing him in deep thought not speaking to her at all.

Ah…! She started to feel dizzy again.

'S-Should I say that I like her too, but not that way? Or just apologize?'

"I-Ittoki-kun", she called, holding the back of his shirt.

"Huh?"

"Can we sit for a bit? I-I'm a bit tired…"

"Oh! Right, of course!", he replied guiding her to the nearest bench.

~Awkward silence

"Ittoki-kun, is something worrying you?", she asked.

"Huh?"

"You look troubled", she pointed out.

"Ah… That's…", he whispered feeling awkward.

'Troubled… Do I look so uncomfortable?', he thought to himself, feeling a bad taste in his mouth.

The bad taste was because of what she said, he liked her a lot, and the fact that he was worrying a lot for her feelings and looking as if he's troubled…

Her feelings would never be a trouble to him!

"I'm not troubled!", he said firmly.

"S-Sorry"

"Ah… I'm the one that's sorry", he said when he saw her flinch, "I didn't mean to sound angry, I was just pissed at myself for looking troubled when I was actually, worried."

"Worried?"

"Yes…", he trailed off, "Nanami, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"No, I wouldn't"

"Do you… Do you like me?", he asked, red like a tomato.

"Huh? Yes? Why wouldn't I?"

"A…Ah… Then…", he started to stutter fidgeting, "I'm sorry!"

"Eh?"

"I didn't mean to make you think that I loved you!", he said bowing, "I-I mean, I like you a lot! B-But not in that way!"

"Eh?", she blinked, puzzled by the words.

They stayed in silence for a while, and when Otoya finally got the courage to look at her, Haruka's confused face made him confused too.

"Huh… Ittoki-kun, I'm sorry but… I didn't understand what you wanted to say?"

"Er… Didn't you like me as in a 'romantic way'?"

"Huh? Oh no!", she said when she finally noticed what he was saying, "I only see you as a great friend!"

"Really?", he said widening his eyes, "Ah…! I made a fool of myself!"

He hide his face with his hands, feeling embarrassed.

'Gosh, how embarrassing…!'

'Ah… So that's why he was so worried?'

"Sorry for wasting your time", he said still blushing.

"It's ok, I'm just glad that it wasn't something bad", she replied with a smile, even if she started to feel a bit lightheaded.

"Yes… Er… Nanami…", he said, when he noticed that her face took a darker shade of red, "Why is your face so red?"

"Ah! It's just because I'm a bit sick", she replied, rubbing her head and giving an awkward laugh.

"Really?", he asked concerned, putting his hand in her forehead and widening his eyes in worry, "WHOA! YOU'RE BURNING!"

**-00-**

"It's been a while since Haru-chan went out… I'm starting to worry", said the elder when she heard knocking sounds, "Huh? I'm going! Eh? Ittoki-san?And… Haru-chan?! What happened?!"

"S-She looked a bit dizzy so I carried her", he said ten times more worried when he felt how hot was her forehead against his neck.

"You can put her in her room"

"O-Ok."

"…"

"She looks really sick", the grandmother said while taking her temperature, "I need to buy medicine… But I can't leave her alone…"

"I-I will stay"

"Are you sure? It's kind of late now"

"Yes, it's my fault that she got worsen after all"

"Fine… Take good care of her while I'm gone."

"I will", he replied, when he felt that she was moving, "This isn't good, your temperature is too high… I will bring water and a towel or something…"

-00-

Haruka opened her eyes when she felt a cold sensation in her head, touching briefly her forehead and noticing a piece of wet cloth.

"Are you feeling better?", asked a concerned Otoya.

"Ittoki-kun…"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"I… When you called you sounded nervous, so I was worried about you", she told him softly.

"Ah… That's…"

He was feeling guilty, he was so worried about nothing that he didn't notice that she was sick, and the weather was really cold too… And he made her walk a lot… And it was late…

…It's no wonder that her cold was worse.

"Say… Ittoki", she called, turning in her bed to look at him, "Why did you made that question?"

"Well… Remember that time when your friend teased us thinking that we were a couple?", he asked scratching his head.

"They were just teasing"

"I-I know but… I was wondering if you felt like that", he said with an uneasy tone, "I-I mean in a way the things that we did does look a bit like c-couples would do and… I didn't want to hurt your feelings if it was this case"

"You're really a kind person", she said with a warm smile, "Thank you."

"Ah! You don't need to thank me, in the end I troubled you"

"It's fine, I'm just glad that it wasn't something serious… Cof cof"

"Ah! Are you ok?"

"Yes… My throat is a bit sore"

"Huh… I will prepare a cup of tea ok?"

"Ok…", she replied starting to doze off but trying her best to stay awake.

…After a while~

"Here, It's warm but wouldn't hurt your tongue!", he said with a cheerful voice when he noticed that she was already sleeping.

"…"

He put the tea in a small desk and sat close to her bed, taking the fabric from her head, putting a hand to check if her temperature dropped.

He felt a small and delicate hand hold his.

He froze for a second, thinking if he woke her up, but when he saw that she was sleeping peacefully he relaxed and took his hand of her, while she still held his.

"Sleep well… Haruka", he said with a tiny smile while putting the cold cloth in her head.

…

"Sorry for taking so long, it was difficult to find a place to buy her medic…"

The grandmother stared at the cute scene in front of her, Haruka, smiling in her sleep, while holding the boy's hand close to her, and the boy, also sleeping close, with their foreheads almost touching.

"**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 "**

**HAHAHA, I had this idea because of how it was normal in shojos that someone blushes and think you have a fever hehhe, so I though in making the reverse!**

**Hehe~ I was listening to the "Beautiful Love" sang by Syo, Ai and Masato when I was writing this chapter, which influenced a lot because the song was so cheerfully cute! =^A^=**

…

**Ok, REVIEW TIME!**

**brandnewmelody- **HAHAHA Thanks, and yes, I agree, it isn't melodramatic, but it's also sad!

**MikageHime**- Dunno when will be their next chapter hehe, And I feel that someday I will need to make a full fanfic of Syox Haruka to appease your fangarsm XD*HEADSHOT*

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail- **Got that idea from the anime in the episode that they were going to Tokiya/Hayato live! I'm not sure, but If I'm not mistaken they said that Satsuki could compose awesome songs so I thought that Natsuki could do it too!

… Besides, he made one for that bitch teacher that he had, and Maigo no Kokoro is a cute song, so I can see he making this cute melody!

**Ren chan Anime- **Yep, I plan to make Satsuki appear, but he wouldn't dominate the screen time XD


	18. Chapter 18

He blinked, feeling his body sore for staying too long in one position.

"Where's Haru-chan?"

"She's sleeping right now"

"…Did you see Otoya? He didn't return yesterday"

He heard voices, he tried to stand up but felt like he was holding something, so he squinted his eyes and was surprised to see that he was holding Nanami's hand.

…Then he remembered what happened yesterday and blushed.

**-00-**

"Your red haired friend? Yes, he stayed here", answered the grandmother when suddenly everyone heard a door opening.

"Ah! I don't believe it! I overslept!", said Otoya panicking, when he saw all of his friends there, "Eh?"

"… Otoya, what were you doing in Nanami's room?", asked Tokiya.

"Huh… I never guessed that you would be the kind to do that Ikki", said Ren shaking his head.

"I-It's not what you guys are thinking!", he said flailing his arms while his face was as red as his hair, "I was just taking care of her because she's sick so I felt asleep!"

"… You should have left a message for us", said Tokiya with a stern look.

"S-Sorry…!"

"Huh… What's this noise?", said a sleepy Haruka covering herself with her blanket, her face still with a tint of pink.

'She looks cute wrapped in the blanket', was everyone's thoughts.

"Ah! We woke you up Haru-chan?"

"No… I tend to wake up earlier, it's just that today I woke later", she said with a dazed smile.

"Hum… You are still warm…", said the grandmother checking her temperature, "It's better if you rest some more…"

"…"

"But…"

"Don't worry, I think your friends can wait until you're better"

Haruka kind of stared how everyone gave a blank look after her grandmother said that, but after she started sneezing everyone cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Ah… Right, we can return another time", said Syo scratching his head.

"I wanted to stay a little longer considering that 'someone' hogged all of her time yesterday", said Ren, which made Otoya flinch.

"If Nanami-san need rest it can't be helped", said Tokiya nodding, "Let's return when she's better."

"Ah! I don't want to! I wish to stay!", said Cecil, jumping to hug her but, being stopped by the other guys who started to drag him, "NOOO! Nanami!"

**-00-**

"You should stop with this childish dream of being an idol!"

It hasn't been the first time that they both had this conversation, but nearing his graduation this kind of talk became more frequently.

Frankly, he barely could take the pressure.

"You're a son of one of the most important corporations in Japan! You think that you can… Just leave things like this?!"

"Ren is also like that but you don't see him having a problem with doing what he wants", he replied, feeling worn out.

"That's because he's the second son! Besides, his older brother take care of everything!"

"Father... I don't think that this discussion will go anywhere so let's stop for now", he said feeling a bad headache.

"Wait"

"… Big brother, are you ok?", asked a little girl with a worried face.

"Mai… You don't need to worry, I will be fine", he said, giving a small smile to his little sister.

Mai just looked worried, her older brother looked really bad, like he hadn't a good rest for a while and worn out.

She thought that he would get better after he made friends with his classmates (she loved them! Everyone was so funny and nice!), but it seemed that it wasn't enough…

'It's a bit late… Everyone must be 'there'', Masato thought, checking his cell phone's clock.

It has been a while… Since he last talked with his friends or Nanami… Sometimes he stayed long enough to ask them how things are going and he was surprised because of how closer everyone was with her.

"Maybe I should go and greet her", he murmured to himself.

"Who are you talking about Big bro?"

"Huh? N-No one Mai", he stuttered, as he forgot that his sister was there, "Now, it's better if you go home, I will be away for a while… Ask Jii to take you."

"Ok…", she said.

Her older brother nodded and left, Mai went in the opposite direction to search for Jii, her butler, but it wasn't to go home.

She would follow him and discover where he was going.

**-00-**

"… It's kind of silent here"

It was strange, usually everyone would be making a ruckus by now.

"Excuse me", he called, knocking the door.

"… Yes?"

"Mrs. Nakamura"

"Hello Masato-kun", greeted the older woman, "And I already told you to call me granny! Nakamura is too formal!"

"S-Sorry"

"It's ok…", she smiled, "I was going to call you boys right now because Haruka's feeling better"

"Feeling better?"

"Didn't they tell you? She caught a cold"

"… I didn't meet them recently"

"Oh… I see…", she said noticing his uncomfortable face, "Well, now, why don't you enter and wait a bit? I will call your friends"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He entered the house and saw her sitting by the piano, playing a simply melody.

"Amazing Grace?", asked Masato recognizing the song.

"Huh?", Haruka stopped, widening her eyes when she saw who was, "Hirijikawa-san!"

"… Sorry for being away for so long and not visiting you at all", he said feeling ashamed.

"No! I'm really happy to see you! It's been a while since we last saw each other!", she said offering one of her best smiles.

He blushed a little, the radiance of her smile was intense and the sheer happiness she showed when she saw him made his chest feel a bit warm.

"Yes… It has been a while", he agreed smiling a bit.

"Ah! Now that you are here would you mind playing a bit of piano together? It has been a while since I last heard you play it!"

"Of course… It would be my pleasure."

**-00-**

"Ha… Mei-sama, we should be back! Everyone will worry a lot!"

"Eh? We just arrived, and I want to see what onii-chan is doing", said her while walking close to the bushes when she saw a group of kids there too.

"Hey, are you sure that she's going to play today?"

"Yes! I heard she saying that!"

"Oh… It's been a while since we last heard she playing something!"

"Huh? What's happening here?", asked Mai.

"Ah! You came to see onee-chan performance too?", said a boy.

"Huh? Ah… Yes", she agreed reluctant.

"Hey, you two be silent!", one of the other children said, pouting, "She will start now… Huh? Who't that guy?"

A slow melody started to play.

Mai was surprised when she recognized her older playing next to a girl, they both seemed to enjoy themselves, so she was taken back, because he didn't seem like the same person that looked so stressed hours ago.

"Huh… Onii-san?", called her.

Masato stopped when he heard the familiar voice, eyes widening when he recognized his younger sister.

"Mai? What are you doing here?"

**-00-**

"So you have a younger sister"

"Yes… This is my little sister, Hirijikawa Mei"

"Onii-chan, who's this girl?"

"I'm Nanami Haruka, nice to meet you"

"Ah…! Nice to meet you too!", Mai replied, feeling a bit shy, even if the girl in front of her looked kind.

"Cof cof"

"Nanami-san, are you alright?"

"Yes… I am still a bit sick, but it isn't bad"

"Wow, you two seem close… How I never met you before?", asked Mai, not noticing how her brother blushed when he heard her commentary, "Onii-san, you showed me all of your friends! Why I never met her before?"

"T-That was because I, myself, could barely met her", he tried to explain, "Besides… She lives really far"

"I wouldn't have minded!", Mai pouted, "Ah! Does she know everyone else too?"

"You mean Ittoki-kun, Natsuki-chan, Syo-kun and the others?"

"Yes!", she agreed happily.

"Oh, they are your friends too?"

"Yes! Everyone's so fun! I love spending time with them!"

"I know how you feel, such a lively and kind group…"

"Yes!"

"…"

Masato kind of stared, while the two girls had an animated chat with each other, not looking as if they just met know.

'She has this incredible power to attract everyone with her kindness and smiles… It's surprising how comfortable one feels close to her…'

"Ah! That melody that you were playing earlier with onii-chan was beautifull!"

"Thanks…"

"Ah, I am the one that want thank you", said her smiling, "You see, onii-chan looked very stressed these days, but he looked so relaxed when I saw him playing with you!"

"Huh?"

"MAI!", said Masato, face red of embarrassment, "I-It's better if you go home now, or you won't be able to wake up earlier tomorrow!"

"Eh? I don't want to go now!"

"I-It's better if you go, Jii must be waiting for you right?"

"Ah… Fine, but next time, I want to visit one-chan!"

"I would love that", she giggled.

…

"Sorry… I didn't knew that she was here"

"There's no need to apologize, you have an adorable sister", she said giggling a bit, but stopped when she saw his troubled face, "Hirijikawa-kun? Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

"… About what you sister said before… Is it true?"

"… Yes"

"What's worrying you?", she asked, concerned.

"You don't need to hear about my problems, it would only end troubling you more"

"It's ok", she said with a reassuring voice, "It isn't good to keep these things to yourself"

"Nanami-san…"

"I will be glad to hear you"

"… I am feeling a bit stressed", he said after a long pause, "Being the oldest son of the owner of a great corporation can be a bit tiresome… My father want to me to be the owner of the corporation but…"

"You don't want to."

"More or less", he replied, "I was taught since I was small so I knew how to work as the head of the corporation, and I do know how important it is, but I don't want to give up my love for music in the process"

"I can feel that, you seen to be happier when you play the piano"

"Yes... I kind of envy Ren, he's also like me, but has more freedom"

"Jinguji-san also…"

"Uhum", he nodded, "He's the second son, so he doesn't have the same inheritance problem as me, the first son."

"I see…"

"… Sometimes I wonder if the only reason for being born was to be a tool for my father, being the heir of the Hirijikawa group is my only fate?"

"I don't think that fate works this way", said Haruka holding his hand, "Fate is something that connect people and enable them to meet each other, so I don't think that it's your Fate to be only that"

"Nanami…"

"You met your friends right? They love music as much as you", she continued, "I don't think it's a coincidence, you were born for music"

"…"

"I also believe in your feelings. The one that you showed me by songs and the one that you show me with your kindness… You're a person Hirijikawa-san and you're allowed to have your own desires."

"My own desire…"

He looked at the hand holding his, it looked so frail and small, but he knew that the person in front of him had a lot of strength, even being alone for most of her life and being so sick… She could still smile and is truly happy now, sometimes he wondered if he could do the same thing.

"You're truly a kind person…", he whispered, "I barely talked to you compared to the others but you are still very kind to me."

"I just wish to give back all of the kindness that you and everyone showed to me", said Haruka with a tender expression, "Not only for beings my friends, there was a lot of things that I didn't knew because I was isolated my whole life, but I always learn something knew with you guys"

"…I didn't do anything like the others."

"This isn't true, I liked playing the piano but I would never love it as much as I love now if it wasn't for you!"

"…"

"To be truly honest I understand how you feel", she said looking down, "Everytime I stared at the white ceiling of the hospital I wondered if my destiny was only to be alone… I never felt as if I was truly living."

"Haruka"

"Huh?", she murmured, a bit surprised to hear that she was being called by her first name, feeling his hand cup a side of her face.

"I…"

"Haru-chan!", they heard Natsuki voice.

"Eh?"

"Nanami-chan, where are you?", they heard Otoya voice approaching them, "Ah! There you are! Uh? Hey! Hello Masato!It has been a while since we last saw each other!"

"… My, my, what were you doing alone with Little Lamb?"

"I didn't do a thing!", he said blushing like a tomato.

Dammit! He was so close!

…

Wait, close to what?

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**Eh… There's something really off with this chapter and I'm pretty sure that it's the characterization of Masato.**

**I don't know why, but… I feel that I wasn't able to nail it? Strange, I shouldn't have that much of trouble (sweatdrop)**

**Oh yes before I forget! I was watching on youtube a group of Uta Pri cosplayers that made the 2000% dance! OMG, That HIP TRUSTS AND ASSES! AHSHAHSSHAHAS*Screaming***

**Ahem, Let's go to the reviews:**

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail-** I wouldn't say that Haruka is dennyng her feelings because she's still pretty clueless, and lol, I'm not sure If I will go with this approach as much as I love romantic clichés hehe~

**brandnewmelody- **AHSHASHAS, More moments between them is what I wish that happened in the anime! That's no fair! Why only one episode per season! Make a full anime with lots of ship tease dammit!(cries)

Ah… BTW, about your request… Would be a honour, but you create the title ok? ^^

**XrodaGamer- **Ah… How kind of you! I hope I can continue making the "best chapter" ever hahahaha yes, this pairing is so cute :-


	19. Chapter 19

"Guys thanks for helping me!", said Otoya painting something.

"Hahaha~ We will glad help you Otoya!", replied Natsuki cheerfully.

You see, the orphanage that he grew up will have a festival so he wanted to lend a hand do them and asked his friends if they could help him.

"Tokiya is late… Do you think that something happened to him?", asked Syo furrowing his brows while trying to fix something.

"He's been overworking himself lately", commented Masato.

"Ah! He said that he would work more so that he will have time to help us", explained Otoya, "Huh… I'm kind of worried because he seems very tired"

"Sorry!", apologized the said topic of discussion, with his breathing ragged and looking very worn out, "There was still some things to do so I couldn't come here earlier."

"Er… Tokiya, are you alright?", asked Otoya concerned.

"I'm fine", was the short reply, "What do you need me to do?"

'He looks very tired… And everything that comes to my mind needs physical strength…. Huh… What should I do?'

"H-Hey, Tokiya, can you lend a hand to Cecil? He's helping the children with the horror house", he said after a while

"Sure"

-00-

"Huh… This festival will be a blast!", nodded Otoya looking at everything, "Thanks guys! I don't think that it would be that good if you didn't help me!"

"You're welcome Otoya", grinned Syo giving the thumbs up.

"Ah! There's a lot of cute things here! I bet that Haru-chan would like it!", said Natsuki looking dreamy.

"Good idea Natsuki!", said Otoya, "We should invite her tomorrow, after we finish this!"

"OTO-NII!", screamed a bunch of kids looking worried.

"Huh?", he blinked, "What's wrong?"

"Tokiya-nii fainted!"

"EH?!"

-00-

"… He shouldn't have come today if he's that tired", said Masato trying to check if his friend was ok.

"Huh… It would be better if he got a rest today but…", said Otoya worried, "I bet that he would say that's nothing and will push himself again…"

"Icchi can be very stubborn when he wants", said Ren shaking his head.

"Huh… But we can't let him overwork himself, he can't see right for left", said Cecil pointing at the side of the haunted house, that had a bright pink glitter, "He couldn't even see what he was doing"

"Huh…", everyone let a sigh, trying to think about what to do.

"I know!", said Natsuki suddenly, which made everyone look at him, "Let's ask him if he can invite Haru-chan!"

"You want him to invite Little Lamb?", asked Ren arching an eyebrow, "I kind of wanted to invite her myself"

"Huh… No, that's a good plan, it would take a while to get there and he would get a bit of rest", mumbled Otoya.

"But wouldn't him get suspicious if we asked that?", asked Masato.

"Eh, that's true, Tokiya can be very perceptive, even sleep deprived", agreed Syo.

"Ah! Don't worry, I have an idea for that!", Otoya perked up standing up.

-00-

"Hey, he's moving"

"Do you have the letter?"

"Yes Yes!"

Tokiya furrowed his brows when he heard voices, slowly opening his eyes to meet the face of the children and his friend that looked a bit worried.

"I fainted…?"

"Yes, you made everyone worrid", replied Otoya laughing awkwardly, "Hey, Tokiya, I need a favor"

"Huh?"

"You see, everyone wanted to invite Nanami-chan and these guys", he said pointing to the children, "Heard everything and made a special this special invitation so… Could you please, give it to her?"

Tokiya just arched a eyebrow while Otoya gave him the invitation, not believing in a word that he said.

'… I bet that they want me to avoid doing anything'

"Hey Tokiya nii-san!", said one child tugging his sleeve, "Please? We made it with all of our heart!"

Tokiya looked to the kid, and then back at his friend, that had still had that forced smile on his face, sighing he nodded his head, taking the letter.

-00-

"Haru-chan, are you going to be ok?", asked her grandmother worried.

"Don't worry grandma, I will be fine", said Haruka trying to calm the elder.

"Ah… But I feel bad for leaving you here alone, even if just for one day", she sighed.

"Nothing bad will happen, besides, it's been a while since you saw your friend right? Besides, I'm stronger now!"

"Yes… You're right", said her grandma smiling, "Well, then, if you need me don't hesitate to call alright?"

"Ok!"

Haruka waved until her grandmother was no longer there, chuckling, she closed the door, thinking about making some tea for her when she heard a knocking.

"Huh? Did grandma forget something?", she asked herself, opening the door just to see a very familiar face, "Eh? Ichinose-san?"

"Nanami", he greeted with a nod.

"Ah! Enter, you must be cold!", she stuttered a bit as she didn't expect to see him there, "What are you doing here? I-I mean, I'm happy that you visited but Ittoki-kun said that everyone would be busy this weekend"

"…I came to bring something to you", he said, furrowing his brows while he rubbed his eyes when they went out of focus.

'Ugh… Why am I so sleepy?'

"Oh… I see, w-well, I will make some tea for us and…", she turned to go to the kitchen when she suddenly felt something heavy on her, which made her fall on the floor, "H-Huh? Ichinose-san?"

She turned and saw that he fainted, so she tried to shake him to see if he would wake up but to no avail.

"Oh my… What can I do?", she asked herself while trying to sit and putting a hand on his back, feeling as his breath was normal, "Well, it seems that he's just sleeping…"

'Would it be better if I called Ittoki-kun? Huh… It's better to not worry then, as he seems just tired but…', she trailed off.

She looked closely to his face, seeing his relaxed expression she decided to just let him sleep.

-00-

He opened his eyes slowly.

'Dammit! I don't believe I fainted again!', Tokiya thought angry at himself while trying to get up, just to be stopped by a hand in his shoulder.

"It's better if you sleep more", said Haruka worried, "here, I brought you a pillow to rest your head"

"… Nanami", he blinked a few times, before looking around and noticing that he was covered with a warm blanket, "Huh, strange I could swear that I was at the door"

"Huh… About that…", she trailed of, looking to the side, he cheeks pink.

"… You carried me.", he stated.

"W-Well"

"…How?"

"I tried to drag you so you wouldn't get sick because of the wind", she replied.

"Sorry, I should've been heavy", he apologized while Haruka just shook her head.

"N-No! It's ok!", was her reply, while her face got a deeper shade of red.

"… Did something else happen?", Tokiya asked raising an eyebrow when he noticed her reaction.

"N-Nothing!", she squeaked in a high pitched voice.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember what happened, but the only thing that came to his mind was his conscience fading and he seeing her a bit too close for…

Wait.

'Did I fall on her?', he opened his eyes, feeling a blush crept on his cheeks.

"Ichinose-san are you alright?", asked Haruka worried when she saw him suddenly getting red, "Are you sick?"

"I-I'm fine", he stuttered sitting up, "… Before I forget, here"

"Huh?", she blinked when he took a neat letter, giving it to her, "What's that?"

"The will be a festival in the orphanage that Otoya lived, so the 'children' made this invitation for you"

"Oh… I see", Haruka nodded, opening the letter carefully, letting a squeak and blushing like a tomato when she read it.

"What happened?", asked Tokiya furrowing his brows, taking the letter and reading it, his eyes widening while he let a growl of irritation, his cheeks beet red, "OTOYA!"

~Meanwhile, in the orphanage

"Hey, Otoya-nii do you think that she will be happy with our invitation?", asked one of the child.

"Hehe, I bet that she will!", grinned Otoya.

"Ah…! I wonder what kind of person she is", said other child, "I mean, I can't imagine Tokiya nii-san having a girlfriend"

"Huh? Girlfriend? Since when?", asked the red headed teen blinking his eyes.

"Isn't Nanami his girlfriend?", asked a child also blinking, "I mean, you asked us to make this invitation and ask Tokiya-san to give it to her right?"

"Yes! And we know that even if he's very kind he has trouble expressing himself so we tried to help him!", said a little girl with a wide grin.

"Yeah yeah… But you shouldn't have overdone it!", complained one of the boys.

"Hey, Tokiya nii-san wouldn't have the courage to say it, so I wrote what a girl would like!"

'OH CRAP!', thought Otoya freezing like a block of ice, "TOKIYA WILL KILL ME!"

~ Back to Tokiya

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!", Tokiya said gritting his teeth, "Nanami-san, don't take anything seriously! It was the children that misunderstood everything!"

"A-Ah… Is that so?", laughed her in a nervous manner.

"Yes…"

"…"

"…"

That was very awkward.

"… It's better if I go now, I did what I needed", he said, trying to stand up, but he felt a hand hold his arm, "Huh? Nanami-san?"

"You fainted not long ago and you barely slept", she said with a worried voice, "I-It would be better if just stayed until you were fully recovered"

"… I appreciate your concern but there's no need to worry", he replied, "I'm used to work a lot, it's not a big deal"

"Ichinose-san", Haruka called him gently touching under his eyes with her fingers, which surprised him, "You have bags under your eyes, it's not healthy to force your body like that"

"… It seems that today everyone is worrying for me", he mumbled avoiding looking at her.

"Please…"

"Fine", he replied, sighing with resignation.

-00-

"Ah… It's good to talk with an old friend", said the elder happily, when she suddenly noticed someone sleeping on the floor, "Huh? Who't that?"

"Ah! Hello Grandmother!", greeted Haruka holding a trail with tea.

"Haru-chan!", replied the elder, "How was everything here?"

"It was ok", she smiled.

"It's good to know!", she also smiled, then she looked again at the figure sleeping, "Who's that?"

"Ah! That's Ichinose-san", she explained, "He fainted because he didn't sleep a lot lately"

"Oh… I see", said her grandmother in a thought manner before chuckling.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?", asked Haruka puzzled.

"You see… I never thought that your sleepovers would be with guys", was the answer, "First that red haired boy, then this one!

"A-Ah! It's not like that!"

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Huh? Who should be at this hour?", asked her grandmother blinking a bit before opening the door.

"Hey Nanami-san! Granny!", greeted Otoya.

"Huh Ittoki-kun? What are you doing here"

"I just came to check if Tokiya was here", he replied, "You see, he wasn't home"

"Ah yes, he's here"

"Ah? Really? Where?", Otoya asked looking around.

"Can't you be quiet?", grumbled Tokiya taking the covers from his face.

"Eh? Tokiya, you slept here?"

"Yes", the bluenette answered with a grumpy voice.

"Ah! You look better now, Ichinose-san", said Haruka smiling.

"Yes, thanks to you", he replied with a gentle smile.

"Whoa! I never saw you sm-", Otoya was going to say, but got grabbed by Tokiya, and dragged outside.

"Thanks, Nanami-san, I hope to see you at the festival", said Tokiya with dark aura around him.

-00-

"… What were you doing here?"

"Like I said, I was worried and wanted to check if you were ok", answered Otoya.

"… I see"

"Hey, sorry for the letter", apologized Otoya, "The children misunderstood what I said"

"So it was you who planned everything"

"O-Oy, I'm sorry ok? I didn't know that they would write that!", he said holding his hands in front of his face like he wanted to protect himself.

"… It's ok, after all, it wasn't as if half of that wasn't true", TOkiya mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nothing"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000-**

**It's been a long time since I last wrote this huh?*sweatdrop*, I HAVE WRITER BLOCK FOR THIS STORY*SOBS*, I CAN ONLY UPDATE THE CURSE FIC RIGHT NOW ACK!**

**Er... Well, at least with this update you guys know that I didn't give up right?*headshot***

…

**let's go to the reviews!**

**MikageHime**-HAHA, sorry for taking so long!Here's the chapter!

**Brandnewmelody-** Discovered that he has a sister when I read the summary for his route, lololol, I know right? Saotome is a cockblocker too pfff

**EaglefootMoonflightVipertail**- Glad to know that, I love Masato!

**IchiRukiLover**- THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING MY BETA KYAAA!And don't worry about me bothering you because I have a writter's block the size of the sun XD*Not something I'm really proud of lolololol*

**Ren chan Anime** –Just write 2000% dance on youtube, it's the first video

**Hurting with a Smile-** Hahah, thanks a lot!

**Bellala99-** C-Cry? For real? Ahhh! Thanks a lot! This makes me so happy! ;w;

**Azumi Kurai**- Azumi-san know before as Xroda-Gamer-san thanks a lot! I would feel very honored!

**Candy Dragonstar**- I know how you feel, I love seeing her in harem situations, the only thing that breaks my heart is when she doesn't choose the rest ;w;


End file.
